mi querido Dragneel
by Mika-chan739
Summary: Lucy fue abandonada por su padre cuando su mamá murio y al ser adoptada, conoce a Natsu Dragneel, que odio al instante. Al irse de Magnolia, ella queda perdidamente enamorada de el y al regresar se encuentra con rivales, nuevos y viejos amigos. primer fic, sean buenos conmigo y dejen un review
1. Capítulo 1: mis verdaderos setimientos

Losa personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

La historia inicia en una casa de 2 pisos, donde vivían 3 hermanos. Dentro de la casa se encontraba una niña rubia con unos ojos chocolates, sin vida.

-Lucy, vamos no te deprimas, el abuelo se pondrá triste- decía un rubio un poco más grande que ella, de ojo azules

-déjalo Sting, ella está muy triste- decía un chico con audífonos

-pero Laxus…-

-Sting, Laxus-nii, tienen razón no puedo preocupar al abuelo- dice limpiándose las lagrimas debajo de sus gafas- ¿por qué no vamos a jugar?- dice sonriendo

-sí, juguemos a las escondidas- dice alegre el rubio menor corriendo hacia el jardín

* * *

 _ **En el jardín:**_

-bien, yo cuento, Lucy tú te escodes- Lucy asiente con la cabeza- bien 1,…2,…,3…-

Lucy se escondió en un hueco debajo de un árbol, cubierto por unos arbustos y en esa oscuridad sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

-mamá, te extraño mucho- decía la rubia tratando de que sus lagrimas pararan

-oye, niña gafas ¿por qué lloras?- la niña levanta su cabeza para ver a un niño de cabellera rosa sentado sobre la reja

\- ¿a quién le dices niña gafas, cabeza de chicle? – responde, ofendida, la niña

-¿cabeza de chicle?, mira rubiecita no te metas con mi cabello- dice el niño con un notable enojo

\- tú me ofendiste primero- dice la niña cerrado los ojos y cruzando los brazos

\- mira niña, mi nombre es Natsu no cabeza de chicle-

\- y el mío es Lucy no niña gafas-

-mira tú…-

\- Lucy te encontré-

-Sting- dijo la nombrada, sorprendida, debido a que se le olvido completamente que estaban jugando- em lo siento –

-¿Por qué?

-por que olvide que estábamos jugando- dice avergonzada- iré a preparar la cena con el abuelo- dice sin antes sacarle la lengua a su nuevo enemigo

-gracias –le dice el rubio al peli rosa

-¿Por qué? – dice este algo confundido

-porque ella ha estado llorando desde que su mamá murió y su padre la abandono

La imagen de la niña llorando le vino a la mente, él odiaba ver a la gente llorar- ten por seguro que mientras yo la este viendo no volverá a llorar, tenlo por seguro-

-gracias-

-pero no se lo digas- dice sonrojado- porque ella es mi enemiga- al rubio se le calló una gotita por la nuca- bueno adiós

-si adiós- se despidió con la mano el rubio

* * *

 _ **Con Natsu:**_

-ya llegue-

-oh Natsu, ¿omo la pasaste con los nuevos vecinos?- dijo un hombre muy parecido a Natsu, solo que los tonos de su cabello era rojos

-hice un nuevo amigo y una nueva enemiga, papá- dijo lo último con una leve aura oscura recordando lo que pasó y corrió hacia su cuarto- buenas noches papá

-buenas noches Natsu- _"espero que se lleven bien, después de lo que me dijo"_

 _ **Flash back:**_

-oh buenas tardes Makarov ¿que lo trae por aquí?-

-Igneel, hay que hablar- dice en un tono serio- ¿supiste lo de Layla?

-sí, y lamento mucho por no haber estado hay-

-bueno Jude ha abandonado a su hija-

-¿que como puede ser eso? el…-

-pero lo hiso- dijo interrumpiendo -su hija está conmigo ahora, así hay que protegerla de él en un futuro-

\- sí, yo me encargare-

-confío en ti -

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

-Natsu tienes que protegerla-

* * *

 _ **En el cuarto de Natsu:**_

Un peli rosa ya dormido se encontraba en su cama

-si lo haré papá- susurro dormido Natsu

 _ **7 años después:**_

-¡NATSU!- gritaba una rubia de 14 años, con su pelo amarrado en una coleta y sus lentes, pero el pequeño detalle era que estaba toda empapada y que estaba corriendo tratando de atrapar al causante de todo esto

-atrápame si puedes Luce- decía el peli rosado corriendo por su vida

-es Lucy, idiota- gritaba

-Natsu ¿qué hiciste esta vez?- preguntaba una peli roja con un aura demoniaca

-Erza- dijo Natsu parando en seco, con una cara de terror – yo no he hecho nada

-ha si entonces ¿por qué Lucy esta toda mojada?-

-etto…fue Gray- señalando a su inocente amigo/ rival

\- no empieces flamita, yo no le haría eso a mi hermanita- (N/A: no son hermanos solo que Gray trata a Lucy como su hermanita) decía un semidesnudo chico de cabellos oscuros

-Gray tu ropa- dijo la rubia tapándose los ojos con a mano

-¿¡Qué cuando!?- y empezó a buscar sus prendas

-em… Lucy – decía una sonrojada Erza con un Natsu medio muerto en las manos y señalando el uniforme de la nombrada

-¿Qué?- miro hacia su uniforme y vio que por lo mojado y, debido a esto, que estaba se traslucía- HAA- ella se intento cubrir con las manos y mirando hacia los lados viendo más de una mirada lujuriosa dirigiéndose hacia ella, y salió corriendo hacia los vestidores con la cara toda roja, mientras a Natsu ardía en rabia porque la estaban mirado y él no sabía que era aquel sentimiento.

* * *

 _ **En los vestidores de las chicas:**_

Una Erza y un Gray estaban esperando a su amiga rubia salir de los vestidores con el uniforme deportivo que consistía en unos pantalones azules y una polera de mangas tres curtos, blanca, en vez de de su uniforme, que consistía en un traje de marinera blanco con su falda y los bordes azules con un listón azul y con el emblema de Fairy Tail en el cuello del uniforme.

-Listo- salió la rubia con el uniforme deportivo- gracias Erza por prestármelo y lamento mucho que no puedas ir a tu club de atletismo

\- no importa era un emergencia- decía restándole importancia al asunto- bueno, yo te estaba buscando porque quería comprobar lo que había dicho Sting

-¿y qué te dijo Sting?

-dijo que tu cantabas muy bonito y quería escucharte cantar- dijo Erza con estrellas en los ojos y haciendo que a Gray se le cayera una cotita por la sien

-eh… etto… de acuerdo- _"nota mental: matar a Sting"_ -

-bien vamos a la sala de música – dijo Erza tomando la mano de Lucy y a Gray siguiéndolas porque aunque no lo admitiera él también quería escuchar

 _ **POV Natsu:**_

No entiendo porque me enojo, digo solo la estaban mirando no tengo que preocuparme por eso, es su problema no mío, ni que me gustara, pero odio que la vean, pero ella es mi enemiga desde los 8 años.

 _ **Fin POV Natsu:**_

Mientras nuestro querido Natsu se debatía consigo mismo algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y eso fue una dulce voz proveniente del salón de música y este muy curioso fue hacia el salón y se asomo por la puerta, para encontrarse con una Lucy cantando con Gray y Erza viéndola emocionados.

Letra:

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

 _The day I first met you_ _  
_ _You told me you never fall in love_ _  
_ _But now that I get you_ _  
_ _I know fear is what it really was_ _  
_ _Now here we are, so close, yet so far_ _  
_ _Having not past the tense._ _  
_ _When will you realize_ _  
_ _Baby I'm not like the rest_

 _Don't wanna break your heart_ _  
_ _Wanna give your heart a break_ _  
_ _I know you're scared is wrong_ _  
_ _I think I might make a mistake_ _  
_ _There's just one night to_ live  
 _And there's no time to wait (to wait)_ _  
_ _So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_ _  
_ _Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break_ _  
_ _There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break_ _  
_ _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_ _  
_ _(i will give you)_

 _On Sunday, you went home alone,_ _  
_ _There was tears in your eyes,_ _  
_ _I called your cell phone, my love,_ _  
_ _But you did not reply_ _  
_ _The world is ours if we want it,_ _  
_ _We can take it, if you just take my hand,_ _  
_ _There's no turn back now_ _  
_ _Maybe try to understand_

 _Don't wanna break your heart_ _  
_ _Wanna give your heart a break_ _  
_ _I know you're scared is wrong_ _  
_ _I think I might make a mistake_ _  
_ _There's just one night to live_ _  
_ _And there's no time to wait (to wait)_ _  
_ _So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,_ _  
_ _Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break_ _  
_ _There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break_ _  
_ _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_ _  
_ _(I will give you)_

 _When your lips are on my lips_ _  
_ _Then our hearts beat as one,_ _  
_ _But you slip out of my finger tips_  
 _Every time you run_

 _Don't wanna break your heart,_ _  
_ _Wanna give your heart a break,_ _  
_ _I know you're scared is wrong,_ _  
_ _I think i might make a mistake_ _  
_ _There's just one night to live,_ _  
_ _And there's no time to wait (to wait)_ _  
_ _So let me give your heart a break,_ _  
_ _'cause you've been hurt before,_ _  
_ _I can see it in your eyes_ _  
_ _You try to smile it away,_ _  
_ _Some things you can't disguise_ _  
_ _Don't wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)_ _  
_ _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_ _  
_ _Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_ _  
_ _There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break,_ _  
_ _Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_ _  
_ _(I will give you)_

En el término de la canción Erza y Gray se levantaron aplaudiendo

-Lucy cantas hermoso, ¿Por qué no te unes al club de coro?-pregunta Erza

-bueno, no se me pega mucho cantar en púbico- dice la rubia

-vaya si que cantas bien- dice una tercera voz proveniente de la puerta

-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice la rubia sonrojándose

\- tal vez, algún día pudiéramos tacar juntos- dijo ignorando a anterior pregunta

-¿tú tocas instrumentos?-

\- claro, hay cosas que nadie sabe de mí por el simple hecho de no preguntar-

-bueno creo que me gustaría intentarlo- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- ¡achu!-

-creo que te vas a resfriar, porque alguien- mirando a Natsu con una mirada acusadora- te mojo en pleno invierno- termino de decir Gray pasándole su chaqueta a Lucy

-no es mi culpa que ella no se fijara- dijo Natsu ganándose 2 miradas asesinas de parte de Gray y Erza- ok fue mi culpa

-¿alguien me podría decir la hora?- pregunto la rubia

\- seis en punto-dice Gray

-rayos voy tarde- toma sus cosas y se va- adiós, fue un placer- dijo Lucy dejando a los muchachos con un sentimiento de que no la iban a volver a ver

* * *

 _ **En casa de Lucy:**_

-ya llegue, ¿llego mi carta?-

-hola Lucy, si esta encima de la mesa- dice Sting apuntando hacia el lugar

-gracias- y dicho esto fue en busca de la dichosa carta y la abrió dejando ver su contenido- ¡AH! ¡Entré, logre entrar!- saltaba la rubia

-felicidades Lucy- dice Sting con un tono un poco triste y una sonrisa

Lucy fue a abrazar a su hermano- gracias-

-te irás por 3 años al otro lado del país- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte

-pero volveré lo, prometo-

-bueno si lo dices haci no preocupare tanto- dice separándose un poco para poder verse- voy salir te quedaras sola-

-de acuerdo preparare la cena- dice con una sonrisa y separándose

-sabes, no lo había pensado pero nos dejaras cocinando- a Lucy le cambio la cara a una de horror

-no vayan a cocinar, ni por si acaso- amenaza la rubia

\- de acuerdo, ha y te deje tus maletas ahí, adiós- y sale por la puerta

-como se los diré a los chicos y además a Natsu pero de seguro no le importa, el que este enamorada de él no cambia nada- mira su mano- tengo la carta pero…- fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Ella abre la puerta y se encuentra con…- hola algodón de azúcar, que te trae por aquí- dice con un tono burlón

-nada que te importe gafotas, ¿está Sting?-

-no se encuentra adiós- cerró la puerta pero esta fue detenida por el pie del peli rosa-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-¿y esas maletas?- dijo señalando hacia el lugar

" _maldición me descubrió"_ \- alégrate no me veras la cara nunca más – dice con un tono burlón _"cállate Lucy, el no se tiene que enterar te echara en cara que te odia"_

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que me iré- _"cállate"-_ por 3 años- _"cállate"-_ al otro lado del país-

-que pasara con tus amigos, digo Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, Jellal, Gajeel y Cana- dijo con un tono algo triste

-se que no es la manera más apropiada y sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien pero ¿les podrías dar esta carta por favor?-le pasa la carta

-idiota- dijo Natsu con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos tomando la carta y metiéndola en su chaqueta

-¿qué? Pensé que me odiabas-

-¡idiota yo no te odio!- grito con unas lagrimas amenazando con salir

\- pero tu…- no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió los labios de Natsu contra los suyos formados en un beso donde pasaron todos los sentimiento que tenia dentro.

-yo no te odio- dijo más calmado y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos antes de salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario de su casa, hacia el parque.

Cuando Lucy se recupero del shock- ¡NATSU IDIOTA!- grito Lucy antes de largarse a llorar y caer de rodillas.

* * *

 _ **POV Natsu:**_

¿Por qué sucede esto? ¿Por que se tiene que ir? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, soy un idiota, a mi me tenía que pasar esto… estoy enamorado de Lucy y además se va a ir no puede ser posible.

 _ **Fin POV Natsu**_

En ese momento llega a parque y se sienta en una banca a pensar

-me pregunto, ¿si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, sería diferente?- una lagrima rebelde bordeo su mejilla mientras empezaba a caer la blanca nieve

-no vas a poder cantar conmigo Lucy-

* * *

 _ **POV Lucy:**_

Lo sucedido hace un rato, no lo podía procesar bien. Había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de que no fuera doloroso dejarlo aunque a él no le importara, pero él con un simple beso destruye mi mundo pero ya estoy mejor me voy hoy, así que no lo ver en 3 años, ¿Qué pasara en esos 3 años, mi querido Natsu?

* * *

 _ **3 años después:**_

Un chico de 18 años, de cabello rosado iba caminando con su mejor amigo hacia la preparatoria Fairy, donde debes en cuando una que otrachica daba un suspiro por los chicos

-oye, ¿ya decidiste si darle el sí a Lissana?- pregunto nuestro helado amigo al oji-jade

-lo he pensado, y no puedo ser su novio, no me gusta más allá de una amistad-

-¿hasta cuando vas a seguir rechazando a las chicas que se te confiesan?-

-y tu ¿hasta cuando planeas rechazar a juvia? ¿eh?- se burla él, causando el sonrojo de su mejo amigo

-e… eso es di-diferente- empieza a tartamudear – ¿bueno iras a la junta de Sting?

-sí, sería ridículo no ir es mi vecino-

Y así se la pasaron conversando mientras en otro lugar.

* * *

 _ **Aeropuerto de magnolia:**_

-¿no llegaba a las 7:00?-pregunto un rubio aparentemente de 18 años

-se pudo haber retrasado y cálmate Sting que tu ansiedad te ha hecho comer 8 paquetes de dulce-decía su hermano mayor

-pero y si…-

-Sting, Laxus-nii -gritaba una hermosa rubia de cabello largo y todo recogido en una coleta hacia un lado que venía corriendo con una mano extendida saludando a sus hermanos y la otra sujetando la maleta

-Lucy- gritaron a coro los 2 hermanos mientras ella abrazaba a Sting

-vaya Lucy estas cambiada mírate no traes tus gafas y te dejaste crecer el cabello- decía el chico con a cicatriz de rayo

-te vez muy bien- decía su otro hermano

-gracias – dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa

-bien vamos- dijo Laxus enseñando las llaves del coche haciendo que Sting pusiera una cara de terror porque él más un transporte mala combinación


	2. Chapter 2: tu regreso

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Casa de Lucy:_**

-iré a comprar ingredientes para la cena- dice Lucy abriendo la puerta

-¿Por qué?, hay comida instantánea en la nevera- dice Sting señalando la nevera

-¿no extrañas la comida casera?-

Se lo piensa un rato- oh gran diosa Lucy, danos de comer- dice Sting arrodillándose y alabándola

-jajaja bien hare de cenar, adiós- cierra la puerta y va hacia el mercado

 ** _Con Natsu:_**

-oye no te parece extraño que Laxus no haya venido para torturarnos en deportes- dice un Gray sin camisa

-ni me recuerdes lo que paso la ultima vez –dijo Natsu poniendo una cara de terror, recordando lo sucedido. En ese momento Natsu ve pasar una larga cabellera rubia corriendo en dirección contraria a la de ellos, este se sorprende y mira hacia atrás con la esperanza de que sea Lucy, pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos _"imposible, ella se fue hace 3 años"_ pensó este y siguió su camino.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto su amigo helado

-nada, bueno adiós- dice este debido a que ya habían llegado a la casa del peli rosado

-adiós, nos vemos en la fiesta de Sting- despidiéndose con la mano

 ** _POV Lucy:_**

En la tarde vi a la persona que menos quería ver, no sé si pueda darle la cara después de lo que sucedió y además tal vez no esté enamorada de él, no lo he visto por 3 años.

Al llegar a casa prepare la cena que íbamos a comer yo y Sting, ya que el abuelo y Laxus-nii no estarán en casa por trabajo, aparte de que Sting va a hacer una fiesta y eso me dará tiempo para estudiar.

 ** _Fin POV Lucy_**

 ** _Hora de la fiesta_**

Los invitado ya habían llegado y Lucy estaba en su cuarto.

Los invitados eran Gray, Natsu, Rogue y Gajeel que a pesar de que eran de escuelas distintas se llevaban relativamente bien. (N/A: Gajeel, Natsu y Gray son de Fairy Tail y Rogue y Sting son de Sabertooth)

La música la tenían a un volumen no muy agradable para a rubia que estaba tratando de estudiar, que en un momento intento dormir, pero al buscar su piyama se encontró con una camisa que se le hacía muy familiar, haci que tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje.

 **-¿Dónde está mi piyama Loke?-**

 **-vaya ya te diste cuenta-**

 **-responde mi pregunta-**

 **-está aquí mi querida Lucy, como recuerdo y tú tienes uno mío, ¿no te gusto?-**

En ese momento no pudo escribir la respuesta ya que le subieron a la música quebrando por completo sus pensamientos haciendo que se pusiera la camisa y agarrara una de sus zapatillas.

 ** _Con los chicos:_**

-oigan chicos, ¿quién quiere una soda más?- dice Sting muy animado en el pasillo, pero en ese momento le llega una zapatilla a la cara dejándolo aturdido en el piso

-¡¿conoces el significado de respeto, idiota?!- en ese momento todos se giran a ver al dueño de la zapatilla, viendo a la hermosa joven rubia.

-pero estoy celebrando tu llegada Lucy- dice sobándose la cara

-¿¡LUCY!?- gritan todos sorprendidos, de que la belleza que estaba frente a ellos era la Lucy de gafas y pecho plano.

Esta al instante fija la vista en una mirada jade, que hace que se sonroje y corra hacia su habitación.

Todos miran a Natsu esperando su reacción ante la aparición de la rubia, que al verla no se había movido, ni dicho nada.

-Lucy-susurra por lo bajo haciendo que una sonrisa adornara su cara

 ** _POV Lucy:_**

Maldición me tenía que encontrarme con él, me tenía que mirar a mí y yo tenía que estar con una camisa más grande que yo, estúpido Loke, pero sobre todo, me tenía que dar cuenta que todavía estoy enamorada de él.

 ** _POV Natsu:_**

No estaba loco, era Lucy, enserio era ella aunque se veía más hermosa y se podría decir que me he vuelto a enamorar, como cuando nos conocimos, aunque para ser sincero no sabía lo que era ese sentimiento hasta que mi mundo se cayó por la noticia de que se iba.

Pero ahora voy a luchar por ella y haré que se enamore de mí.

 ** _Casa Strauss:_**

-Mira-nee como hago para conquistar a Natsu- dejo una alvina de cabellos cortos

-la verdad no lo sé, que yo recuerde el admitió que estuvo una vez enamorado de una antigua amiga mía su nombre era Lucy Heartfilia- algo hiso clic en la mayor de los Strauss-acaso te gusta Natsu, Lissana

-calla Mira-nee- dijo Lissana tirándole una almohada _"el será mío y solo mío y por lo que dijo Mira-nee ella ya no puede meterse en mi camino"_ \- Mira-nee me enseñarías una foto

-si caro, ten- e pasa una foto de niños y Lissana pone una cara de asco- yo soy mucho más bonita- _"ahora si estoy segura de que Natsu será mío"_

* * *

 **corto el capitulo lo se pero estoy trabajando en eso**

 **Gracias por los reviews a:**

 **anabelle dragnell: gracias, que bueno que te gusto e intentare seguir hasta el final**

 **Guiiillle: gracias y besos a ti** **también**

 **hasta la próxima y dejen su review XD**


	3. Chapter 3: nueva rival: Lissana

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Al otro día:_**

Natsu Dragneel sale muy alegre de su casa se despide de sus hermanos Wendy y Happy y como siempre sus padres van a trabajar muy temprano.

-oye flama andante, hoy estas muy feliz ¿no será por ver a mi pequeña hermanita o sí?- dice Gray con una sonrisa picara en la cara

-cállate nevera con patas- dice Natsu levemente sonrojado

-y yo que, de pequeños, siempre te oía decir "nunca me enamorare" por lo que paso con Lissana y ahora que a tienes comiendo de tu mano quieres a otra por dios quien te entiende-

-te dije que no estoy, ni estaba enamorado de nadie- dice _"lo de Lissana fue un simpe mal entendido solo la quería como a una hermana y lo confundí, nada más"_

-si claro – dice sarcásticamente-bien o llegamos rápido o Erza nos mata- y estos corren como si no hubiera un mañana

* * *

 ** _En escuela Fairy Tail:_**

Después de un rato todos estaban en su salón y en el salón 2-A había una Erza despidiendo una aura maligna y unos Natsu y Gray todos golpeados debido a que al correr botaron el preciado pastel de Erza.

-bien mocosos – dijo un anciano pequeño que era conocido como Makarov Dreyar, el director de la escuela Fairy Tail. Pero por parte de los alumnos no había signos de que estuvieran escuchando-ejem- hiso dándole la señal a Erza

-o se callan y se sientan o yo lo hago- dijo Erza con voz de ultratumba haciendo que todos fueran a sus lugares como un rayo

-bien gracias Erza, bueno hoy es vengo a decir que en esta salón abra una alumna nueva que la mayoría de aquí conoce, por favor pasa-

Dicho esto la chica de cabellera rubia se hiso presente en el salón

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Lucy saludando con la mano y dedicándoles una sonrisa

-LUCY- gritaron algunos corriendo a saludar a la rubia

-Lu-chan te extrañe mucho- decía una pequeña peli azul aferrada a las ropas de Lucy, llorando

-yo también Levy-chan- decía esta acariciando la cabeza de su amiga

-hola Lucy- saludo una alvina

-Mira-san ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hermano?- Mira se sonrojo en el acto

-Lucy hablaremos seriamente- decía una peli roja con una cara de pocos amigos

-s-si Erza- dijo la rubia aterrada

-¿Qué hay Lucy?- dijo un peli oscuro pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia

Lucy sintió como una mirada la quería matar en ese mismo instante y sintió como unos brazos la agarraban por detrás abrazándola- Onii-chan- y la que la estaba abrazando no era nada más y nada menos que Jellal Fernandes que al ver por primera vez a la rubia se proclamo como su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Cómo has estado coneja?-saludo un Gajeel con su típica sonrisa- los años te sentaron bien _ge-hee_ \- pero cuando termino mando una mirada asesina a todos los pervertidos que estaban mirando a Lucy, con un hilo de baba cayendo por sus bocas, pero ya habían recibido más de una, por parte de una peli roja, un peli azul, un peli oscuro, una albina y lo más inesperado un peli rosado que no era como los demás, que era por su cariño de hermanos que tenían hacia la rubia, si no era porque les estaba declarando la guerra. Pero la mayoría lo tenía claro, _NO acercarse a la rubia o mueren en el intento_

-bien, chicos sepárense, que se tiene que presentar a los que no la conocen- sentencio Makarov

-si – y todos se separaron de ella a regaña dientes

-soy Lucy Heartfilia tengo 17 años- hace una reverencia- por favor cuiden de mi- ella sonrió haciendo que los chicos suspiraran

-bien siéntese al lado de McGarden- sentencio el maestro Guildarts

-si- Lucy se dirigió a su asiento pero al mirar al otro lado se encontró con Natsu y ella en ese momento deseaba que se la tragar la tierra.

-bien alumnos como todos los años aremos una prueba de recopilación, las calificaciones aparecerán a final del receso y como siempre estarán ordenados por puntaje y agrupados con los de primer año ¿entendido?

-Aye- dijeron todos la unisonó

* * *

 ** _Cuando terminaron las primeras horas:_**

-que agotador- suspiro la rubia

-Lu-chan ¿nos vas a contar como te fue?- decía una Levy con ojos soñadores

Esta sonrío- bueno fue muy divertido tengo 3 amigo sus nombres son Loke Celestial, Yukino Aguria y su hermana Sorano pero le gusta que le digan Ángel, aprendí a tocar muchos instrumentos y a cantar un poco-

-¿un poco? Lucy te escuchamos cantar antes de que te fueras y eso no era solo un poco- interrumpió Gray en lo que Erza asintió.

-Lu-chan quiero oírte cantar- decía Levy irradiando felicidad

-si quiere yo te acompaño con la guitarra- se unió Natsu a lo que todos se sorprendieron ya que Natsu estaba siendo amable con ella (N/A: nadie sabe lo que sucedió antes de que Lucy se fuera)

-y yo canto contigo- dijo Gray

-de… de acuerdo- dijo Lucy sonrojada y Natsu tomo una guitarra que estaba cerca y empezó a tocar.

Letra:

 ** _Heart attack (cover Chrissy Costanza y Sam Tsui)_**

(Gray)

You Never put my love out on the line  
you Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you  
I'm never good enough  
(Lucy)

When I don't care  
I can play them like a Ken doll  
won't wash my hair  
then make them bounce like a basket ball

(Lucy y Gray)

But you make me want to act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous that  
I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Because I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

(Lucy)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
But when you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
(Gray)

It's just not fair  
Pain is more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good but you know it hurts

(Lucy y Gray)

But you make me want to act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
make me so nervous that  
I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Because I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

(Gray)

The feeling's got lost in my lungs  
they're burning I'd rather be numb  
(Lucy y Gray)

And there's no one else to blame  
so scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up, won't let it show (Gray)  
(Lucy)

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Because I don't want to fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack  
(Lucy y Gray)

I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus voces nadie imagino que ellos cantaran así y se habían coordinado muy bien, estaban tan estupefactos que no decían nada, ni siquiera Natsu, que creía que los ángeles le cantaban, con solo escuchar a Lucy cantar, pero una voz saco a todos de su trance.

-cantas hermoso- dijo una tímida peli azul que salió detrás de un árbol- hola mi nombre es Juvia-

-hola Juvia yo soy Lucy un gusto y gracias- dijo lo ultimo sonrojada

-Juvia no la puede tomar como rival del amor es muy tierna- dijo Juvia abrasando o más bien estrangulando a la rubia

\- ¿rival de amor?- en eso toco el timbre y todos se fueron a sus salones, dejando a la rubia y a la peli azul, atrás –espero que seamos amigas y si te gusta Gray te puedo dar unos consejos- susurro y Juvia se puso roja hasta las orejas

* * *

En la entrada de clases hubo un montón de alumnos frente a una pizarra viendo las calificaciones y se pudo distinguir a una alvina que estaba haciendo un berrinche

-¿cómo puede? ser yo siempre quedo segunda como me va a superar alguien-gritaba la alvina a los 4 vientos, que se quejaba por quedar 5 en las calificaciones

-cálmate Lissana- decía una castaña con gafas

-¿qué me calme?, ya era el colmo que me superara Levy pero ahora me superan 3 mas y además al parecer esa Heartfilia regreso- dijo fastidiada

-y que con eso-

-es la "competencia" por el corazón de Natsu, aunque es una feúcha cualquiera-

-bien quede segunda- se escucho un grito cerca de las dos chicas, y estas vieron a la rubia saltar

-yo no la veo fea, pues al contrario creo que la competencia viene fuerte- este comentario hiso que la alvina ardiera en rabia

-esto es la guerra- cualquiera que viera a la alvina, diría que tenia llamas en los ojos

* * *

 _ **hola chicos,**_

 _ **agradecimientos:**_

 _ **gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día.**_

 ** _me inspire en esta parte gracias a otro fic así que, gracias también a las personas que escriben fics y si quieren un dos x uno hoy dejen su review, los quiero hasta la proxima_**


	4. Chapter 4: la presentación

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _En cases de música:_**

 ** _POV Lucy:_**

Nos pusimos al día con mis amigas y conocí a una chica llamada Juvia, creo que nos llevaremos bien, está enamorada de Gray y es amiga de la infancia de Gajeel y además es muy divertido como habla

-bien alumnos como todos los años aremos la presentación de inicio de año donde yo escogeré a algunas personas para que se presenten, ¿algún voluntario?- no podía creer lo que oía y sin pensarlo dos veces levante la mano pero no fui la única

-bien primero las chicas y después los chicos- sentencio la Lira- sensei- bien Levy, Lucy, Erza y Juvia, adelante y escojan una canción y haci lo hicimos y escogimos una de mis favoritas

Letra:

 _(Little Mix- Boy)_  
[Juvia]

Do you remember what he said?  
I do, he told you he'd never ever hurt you (todas)  
Oh, here we go again  
another break up, make up, when you goanna (todas)

Wake up?

[Levy]

I'm gon' be the one to call him out  
[Lucy]  
Look how many times he let you down  
[Erza]

When's he gonna learn to be a real ma-a-a-an  
[Levy]

I'll the be the one to say you're beautiful?

[Lucy]

word he never said at all  
[Erza]

I'm just saying you need to go

 _En ese momento nosotras le hacíamos coros a Erza y debo decir que quedamos súper bien_

Forget that boy, forget that boy  
I know that boy ain't good enough for you  
You're holding back tears in your eyes  
That boy wanna fight, but I never see him fighting for you

He'll never realize what he's got until it's gone  
[Levy]

And he'll lose you forever  
Girl you'll be alright, forget that boy (todas)  
[Lucy]  
Girl, don't you know you set the tone?  
I'll make you stop that, fight back, he won't get away with that  
Look who's ringin' up your phone  
You wanna call back, leave that, ain't nobody got time for that  
[Levy]  
It's funny how the tables turned when he's the one who's left alone  
Find your own real man and go

 _Por un momento pude ver la boca de Gajeel abierta, creo que no se esperaba que cantáramos así, pero no pude evitar mirar a Natsu y me sonroje a verlo embobado, en la música y es que desde que recuerdo le ha gustado la música_

[Todas]  
Forget that boy, forget that boy  
I know that boy ain't good enough for you  
You're holding back tears in your eyes  
That boy wanna fight  
But I never see him fighting for you

He'll never realize what he's got until it's gone  
And he'll lose you forever (Levy)  
Girl you'll be alright, forget that boy  
[Erza]  
See what you worth, girl  
Look what you got  
He know's you're out of his league if he likes it or not

I know what you're worth girl, you know what you got  
You know you're out of his league if he like it or not  
[Todas ]  
Forget that boy, forget that boy  
I know that boy ain't good enough for you  
You're holding back tears in your eyes  
That boy wanna fight  
But I never see him fighting for you

He'll never realize what he's got until it's gone  
And he'll lose you forever  
Girl you'll be alright, forget that boy  
[Erza]  
I know what you're worth girl, you know what you got  
You know you're out of his league if he likes it or not

(Likes it or not)  
[Todas]  
Girl you'll be alright, forget that boy

 ** _Fin POV Lucy:_**

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

-¿esa fue la enana?- dijo Gajeel aun sin poder creerlo. Pero eso sirvió para que la gente estallara en aplausos

-bien, ahora los hombres. Jerall, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel-

-disculpe Lira-sensei, Gajeel va a tocar instrumento-

-¿Qué insinúas Salamander? ¿Dices que canto mal?-

-as lo por el bien de todos- suplico Jerall

-bien- dijo a regañadientes

-y también necesitamos que nos ayuden con las palmas- termino con una sonrisa el peli azul

Letra:

Natsu en un momento se sube a la mesa del maestro y empieza a cantar

 _(Bang bang cover- Max, Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider)_

[Natsu]

She got a body like an hourglass,

And I can give it to her all the time

She got a booty like a Cadillac

, Oh I can send her into overdrive

[Todos]

You've been waiting for that,

Step on up, swing your bat See anybody could be bad

[Natsu]

to you, You need a good boy to blow your mind,yeah

[Todos]

Bang bang into the room

(I know you want it) _(Natsu)_

Bang bang all over you

(I'll let you have it) _(Gray)_

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

 _En ese momento Natsu salta de la mesa y todos empiezan a bailar_

Bang bang there goes your heart

(I know you want it) _(Natsu)_

Back, back seat of my car

(I'll let you have it) _(Gray)_

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

[Gray]

He might've let you hold her hand in school,

But I'mma show you how to graduate

No,I don't need to hear you talk the talk,

Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh)

[Todos]

Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing

See anybody could be good to you,

[Gray]

You need a bad boy to blow your mind

[Todos]

Bang bang into the room

(I know you want it) _(Gray)_

Bang bang all over you

(I'll let you have it) _(Natsu)_

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart

(I know you want it) _(Natsu)_

Back, back seat of my car

(I'll let you have it) _(Natsu)_

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

Jerall se sube a la mesa

[Jellal]

It's Myx Moscato

It's frizz in a bottle

It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue foam

It's a (insert lyric) party

If they test me they sorry

Riders look like a Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hanging we banging

Phone ranging, he slanging

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing

[Todos]

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh

B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

[Gray]

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad boy to blow your mind (your mind)

[Todos]

Bang bang into the room

(I know you want it) _(Gray)_

Bang bang all over you

(I'll let you have it) _(Gray)_

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart

(I know you want it) _(Gray)_

Back, back seat of my car

(I'll let you have it) _(Gray)_

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

Bang bang into the room

(I know you want it) _(Natsu)_

Bang bang all over you

(I'll let you have it) _(Natsu)_

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart

(I know you want it) _(Natsu)_

Back, back seat of my car

(I'll let you have it) _(Natsu)_

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute tell you (ah)

A Lira-sensei le brillaban los ojos y Juvia se derretía (ya saben porque 7u7)

-tenemos a nuestro grupo- grito a profesora- los grupos que se acaban de presentar serán nuestros elegidos, los quiero todos los días en la tarde, ¿entendieron?- al decir esto Lira-sensei se levanto de su asiento y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un montón de chicas apiladas con corazones en los ojos y balbuceando cosas- ¿y ustedes no deberían estar en…?- fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre- bien, me rindo- suspiro resignada y el montón de chicas se pararon y corrieron hacia los chicos que acababan de cantar.

-no sabía que eran tan populares- dijo Lucy

-bueno deberías saber lo de la revista de Fairy Tail, ellos están como los chicos más guapos de Fairy Tail- dijo Levy- y al parecer a alguien no le gusta que Jellal este- en eso le daba miedo mirar hacia atrás pero para Lucy, la curiosidad mato al gato ¿no?, ella al mirar se encontró con una Erza irradiando maldad pura.

-¿y si hay hombres también hay mujeres, no? ¿Quiénes son?- dijo Lucy para evitar heridos

-sí, pero falta que entreguen la revista, hasta ahora son: primer lugar Mira, segundo lugar Lissana Strauss, tercer lugar Erza, cuarto lugar yo y quinto Cana Alberona-

-hola chicas- dijo un chico con un cabello de color castaño claro- tengan la edición de este mes-

-gracias, Max- dijo Levy tomando una revista y abriéndola en la sección de as chicas mas lindas de Fairy Tail- no puede ser- decía con un tono de asombro y felicidad-

-¿Qué sucede Levy-chan?-

-has pasado a Mira y Juvia saco a Lissana de top 5- dijo emocionada

-entonces eso significa…- dijo sin poder creérselo

-que eres la chica más guapa de Fairy Tail- grito Levy a lo que alcanzaron a oír todas sus amigas que se empezaron a dirigir hacia ambas chicas

-¿eso es cierto?- dijo Erza

-y tu Juvia estas en el Lugar número cuatro- dijo Levy enseñándole a sección a su amiga peli azul

-felicidades- dijo una sonriente Mira

-Juvia no se lo cree- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿y tú Levy- chan en qué lugar quedaste?-

\- estoy en el quinto y saque a Cana-dijo orgullosa de estar en el top 5

-felicidades amiga mía- dijo detrás una chica castaña posando un brazo por los hombros de la pequeña peli-azul

-gracias Cana- dijo contesto con una sonrisa

-bueno yo me voy adiós y un gusto conocerte Lucy- dijo al irse

-igualmente- grito la rubia

 ** _En otro lugar de a sala:_**

-oye flamita, ¿viste la revista de este mes?-

-¿qué sucede con eso, princesa de hielo?- dijo fastidiado al recibir una revista en la cara

-ve la sección de chicas- y eso hiso, fue a aquella sección y se encontró con la imagen de Lucy como la chica más guapa de Fairy Tail y eso traería problemas para Natsu, pero Natsu no es muy rápido que digamos

-¿y que con eso?-

-que Lucy tendrá más pretendientes y tu mi amigo, menos posibilidades- Natsu se tomo su tiempo-*cof*idiota*cof*- y ahí es cuando Natsu reacciono y fue hasta la puerta donde encontró una gran fila de hombres para ver a la "nueva" estudiante.

Y a, el se le ocurrió la más genial idea que se le pudo ocurrir, con unas simples palabras

-tendrán que pasar sobre Erza si quieren salir con Luce- y como si hubieran nombrado al diablo, que en este caso así fue, salieron corriendo

 ** _En el salón de primer grado:_**

Una peli blanca estaba ardiendo en rabia y uno juraría que le salían cuernos

-¿Cómo puede ser que esa feúcha sea la más hermosa del colegio?- grito la albina

-cálmate Lis – dijo una castaña que estuvo a punto de perder el oído

-¿Qué me calme? Claro ella me roba todo y quieres que me calme, solo falta que me robe el titulo de capitana de porristas-

-no lo creo pero por lo que dice acá le gusta a gimnasia, estuvo en clases de karate y es cinturón negro y toca más de 30 instrumentos, estuvo en a secundaria celestial y fue becada y siempre destaco en sus calificaciones- la albina se puso del color de su cabello ¿Cómo iba a superar eso? Ni ella lo sabía pero algo lo tenía muy caro y era superara a Lucy Heartfilia

 ** _Al término de las clases:_**

-Lu-chan ¿te inscribirás en algún club?-

-no lo sé Levy-chan ¿y tú estas inscrita en alguno?-

-si, en el club de estudio, en el de literatura, en el de música, en el de matemáticas, el de química y en el de biología-

-vaya si son muchos-dijo mientras se le caía una gotita por la sien- ¿y en el de música cuantas personas hay?-

-veamos, son Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Lissana, Mirajane y yo-

-bien me apunto- dijo emocionada- y…- su semblante cambio a uno de vergüenza y hablo bajito- ¿en qué cubes esta Natsu?-dijo agachando la mirada

-no me digas que todavía estas enamorada de él-

-no lo digas tan alto Levy-chan- dijo poniéndose toda roja y Levy ponía una cara burlona

-bien señorita "nunca me enamorare de un idiota" te lo diré- hiso una pequeña pausa- el está en el club de fotografía, es capitán del equipo de soquear, en el club de karate, en el club de judo, en el club de box y en el de música- Lucy no podía creer lo que oía, después de haber cuestionado tantas veces que no lo haría y eso se refiere a que cuando eran niños Natsu decía siempre que haría todo eso y así lo hiso tomo aire y dijo

-bien me meteré a de literatura, música y gimnasia- dijo con toda decisión y lo escribió en un papel que le habían pasado para los clubes y salió corriendo- nos vemos luego Levy-chan- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Lucy iba corriendo antes de que se cerraran las inscripciones y llego justo a tiempo pero cuando vio su reloj casi muere en el instante a ver qué tenía que legar rápido a su trabajo y salió corriendo como si Erza ala persiguiera pero en el trayecto choca con alguien.

-lo siento, no me fije- dijo a rubia con la cabeza gacha

-no te preocupes yo también tuve la culpa- a la rubia le pareció muy familiar a pesar de que la recordaba más aguda y sin pensarlo dos veces miro frente a frente a la persona que le tendía la mano para ayudarla, en lo que esta se sonrojo

-gracias Natsu- dijo agarrándole la mano y parándose, aun con el sonrojo

* * *

 _ **se podría decir que lo iba a subir de todos modos, pero me gustaría saber si les gusta o quieren que cambie un poco la historia y me gustaría saber sus ideas.**_


	5. Chapter 5: mi trabajo

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

-de nada, ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?-

-oh es cierto- se le había olvidado, ya que estaba perdida en esa mirada jade

-¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no es necesario yo…- no termino su frase ya que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia afuera de la preparatoria-oye espera

-dime ¿A dónde vas?- dijo sin voltearse

-a una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí- dijo inconscientemente- ¿Qué? Oye espera… no- él se detuvo frente a una motocicleta negra y se puso una chaqueta de cuero, ella estaba impresionada, él definitivamente había cambiado.

-¿subes?- y ella al reaccionar se sentó atrás y rodeo a Natsu con sus brazos causando el sonrojo de ambos

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _-olvídalo- decía un pequeño peli rosado_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo pinki?- dijo una pequeña rubia_

 _-no es eso es que- puso cara de terror- me dan nauseas- susurro por lo bajo apuntando a una moto estacionada en frente de una tienda- jamás me subiré- grito el muchacho_

 _-eres un gallina, Natsu-_

 _-y tu eres una burra Luce- termino por decir Natsu con mirada amenazante entre ambos_

 ** _Fin de flash back:_**

La rubia sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.

-bien llegamos-

-gracias Natsu- dijo bajándose y sonriéndole dulcemente- y para agradecerte puedes entrar y te invito algo-

-g-gracias - dijo algo sonrojado y bajándose de la moto y siguiendo a la rubia. Ellos entraron a un lugar con un cartel bien grande que decía "Delice"

-he llegado Mira-san- le dijo Lucy a una albina

-hola Lucy, que bueno tenerte de vuelta- le sonrío Mira- oh hola Natsu- dijo algo extrañada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a dejar a Lucy y ella me invito algo de comer- dijo algo extrañado de ¿Por qué Lucy viene aquí? Y ¿Por qué Mirajane estaba aquí?

-Mira-san, me iré a cambiar- dijo la rubia con un traje en sus manos

-de acuerdo, no te tardes- dijo sonriente a alvina, cambiando a un semblante travieso- Natsu ¿quieres un vaso de agua?- dice mientras le pasa el vaso

-Gracias Mira- dice bebiendo el agua

\- sí, porque tienes que tener cuidado que la boca se te puede secar por andar babeando por Lucy- en ese momento Natsu escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca- Vaya por esa reacción creo que acerté- Mira sonreía con tanta malicia que nadie quería acercársele y ahora todos entendían el por qué Laxus se portaba como perrito cuando su novia estaba cerca por nada era "La demonio"

-¿d-de qué ha-hablas Mira-chan?- y eso lo desenmascaro "¿Mira-chan?", Natsu definitivamente estaba perdido y solo Dios sabría qué hacer para ayudarlo en un momento como este y justo entra Lucy. Natsu creía que lo habían salvado, pero como la frase lo dice "creía" pues Lucy venia vestida con un hermoso traje de camarera que hacia resaltar toda su belleza (N/A: no se me ocurrió un traje para Lucy así que dejare el trabajo para su imaginación).

-Natsu, te está sangrando la nariz –dijo alarmada la rubia y él la tocarse, efectivamente estaba sangrando y era porque su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado- ten – Lucy le paso un pañuelo

\- ¿y qué haces aquí Luce?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba la nariz, pero el noto a gran sonrisa de la rubia.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes así?-

-me dijiste "Luce" y no "Lucy"- esto, para él, era como un cuento, era primera vez que la chica no se molestaba con su sobrenombre- y yo vengo a trabajar aquí, no soy una vaga como otra persona que conozco-

-que insinúas rubia- dijo fastidiado Natsu

-nada- dijo haciéndose la inocente- bien siéntate donde gustes te atenderé en un rato- dijo antes de irse a la barra de bebidas. Natsu tomo asiento en un lugar cerca de una gran ventana que había en el lugar, mientras se fijaba que el lugar . En la barra de bebidas había asientos individuales y cerca de las ventanas, que por cierto eran muy grandes, estaban los asientos familiares y al fondo del pasillo, un escenario pequeño.

-este lugar es genial- dijo para sí mismo contemplando el lugar

-y es cierto. Bien ¿qué vas a pedir?-dijo a rubia, con una libreta y lápiz en la mano

\- solo un café- dijo con simpleza el Dragneel

-vaya has cambiado- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica la rubia

-¿Qué dices?- dijo él, pero al mirar la cara de la rubia vio que le estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa solo para él y lo único que lamentaba era que no tenía su cámara en ese momento- tu también-

-¿eh?- dice algo confundida

-tú también has cambiado- dijo con una voz tan profunda que la rubia sentía que iba a desfallecer en ese instante

- _"¿por qué no dejas de latir? tu trabajo es bombear sangre nada más"_ – pensaba la rubia – en un momento te traigo tu café- trato de estar lo más natural que pudo

* * *

Después de un rato las luces se apagaron, mientras le traían su café, pero Lucy no se lo había traído.

-damas y caballeros, hoy les presentamos lo que todos estaban esperando- se escuchaba a voz de Mira por los parlantes- ahora con ustedes Lucy Heartfilia- todos aplaudieron, mientras un rayo de luz enfocaba a la hermosa rubia con un micrófono en la mano y una guitarra sonando de fondo.

Letra:

 ** _Me quiero enamorar (jesse y joy)_**

Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente  
Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel  
Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente  
Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel

 _En ese momento Natsu entro en trance. No le podía quitar los ojos de encima_

Cuanto tiempo tardara  
¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?  
¿Dónde está?  
Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo  
Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial  
Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar

 _Natsu pudo notar que en los ojos de la rubia había tristeza, como odiaba que la rubia se sintiera triste._

No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente  
Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies  
Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre  
Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer

Cuanto tiempo tardara  
¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?  
¿Dónde está?  
Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo  
Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial  
Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar

 _el corazón de Natsu dio un pequeño brinco al estudiar mejor la canción_

Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo  
Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial  
Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar  
Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar  
Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar

En ese momento todos aplaudieron pero paro pronto por que la rubia iba a hablar.

-gracias a todos, esta canción la compuse yo, antes de irme, para una persona muy especial- _"para alguien muy especial"_ esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **gracias a:**_

 _ **Guiiillle: por la ayuda y tus consejos y lo de las canciones pondré covers en español y aveces en ingles**_

 _ **anabelle dragnell: por seguir mis capitulos**_

 _ **Eagle Gold y a Criss G.R: que bueno que les haya gustado**_

 ** _no olvidenye_** _ **dejar su review y ayúdenme a mejorar el fic y tambien vean "segunda generación" que es otro fic que hago bueno bye hasta la proxima**_


	6. Chapter 6: campamento e inicio de guerra

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Sábado 8:30 am:_**

 _Natsu y Lucy estaban en la cafetería. A pesar de que la rubia ya había pagado su favor, Natsu seguía asistiendo a la cafetería, solo para ver a Lucy._

 _-em, Luce- dijo algo nervioso_

 _-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- dijo con una voz seductora la rubia_

 _-solo quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿Para quién era la canción de la otra noche?- preguntaba mientras intentaba estar tranquilo, cosa que no era así_

 _\- era para ti Natsu-sama porque…- decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al chico- tu me gustas- susurro la rubia- tu me gustas… onii- chan- por un momento la voz cambio a la de su hermana pequeña Wendy_

 _-¿Qué dijiste Luce?-_

-¡ONII-CHAN! ¡Despierta!- y así lo hiso, pero no de la forma en la que a él le hubiera gustado. El había caído con todo y sabanas, viendo en frente de él, a sus dos hermanos pequeños

-¿Cuál es su problema?- grito él Dragneel mayor, con su cama aun por los suelos

-tienes que ir a la escuela- dijeron al unisonó los dos hermanos de Natsu

-pero es sábado- objeto Natsu

-pero vas al campamento- le recordó Happy a Natsu, a lo que él puso una cara de terror y a correr por toda la casa

-maldición, ¿por qué no me despertaron antes?- decía medio vestido

\- porque tu sueño es más pesado que un tronco- le respondió el pequeño de 13 años- y además era muy chistoso como llamabas a Lushi- el Dragneel mayor no podía creer que de nuevo había pasado y es que desde que fue a ese café había soñado con la rubia.- por cierto son las 8:48, Erza te matara- canturreo el pequeño peli celeste, mientras su hermano corría hacia la puerta

-adiós- dijo Natsu, antes de salir corriendo hacia su escuela, con su mochila obviamente

* * *

 ** _En la escuela Fairy Tail:_**

Había una rubia y una albina mirándose con ojos desafiantes, cualquiera que las viera diría que echaban fuego por los ojos, incluso se podía agarrar la tención que había en ellas.

-¿como sucedió esto?-dijo, un exhausto, Jerall

-bueno…- prosiguió Levy

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _Una rubia estaba muy alegre conversando con sus amigos hasta que alguien irrumpió con la paz que había en ese momento_

 _-hey, rubia- dijo una alvina de cabellos cortos, con un aura desafiante_

 _-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto, notablemente fastidiada, la rubia. Nadie la podía llamar "rubia", salvo Sting y Natsu._

 _-aléjate de lo que es mío ¿entendiste? Porque si no lo haces, te ira muy mal – amenazo Lissana, a lo que la rubia no lo tomo muy bien. ¿Quién se creía que era? bueno le importaba un verdadero rábano quien era, solo sabía que la odiaba desde que la escucho hablar._

 _-mira yo no se dé que me hablas-_

 _-de Natsu, Natsu es mío y de nadie más ¿has entendido rubia teñida?- dijo empujándola_

 _-mira niñita canosa, no sé quién eres ni me importa, pero Natsu no es un objeto es una persona y además tu no me puedes decir que hacer y que no-dijo con cara de pocos amigos_

 _-¿a quién le dices niñita canosa? Si tú eres más vieja que yo- dijo burlona la alvina, sacándole humo a la rubia. ¿Llamarla "vieja"? eso era una aclamación de guerra_

 _-¿en cerio? bueno esas arrugas no dicen lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, incluso se podían ver rayos salir de los ojos de ambas_

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

A ambos amigos se les resbalo una gotita por la nuca, ante el recuerdo

-¿Dónde está el imbécil de Natsu?- pregunto una peli escarlata MUY enojada

-conociendo a Salamander debe haberse quedado dormido- cuánta razón tenía Gajeel en ese momento y es que uno no debía ser adivino para saber que el peli rosado se quedaba dormido constantemente

-¿estás hablando de mi, barra de metal?- de pronto apareció un Natsu enojado detrás de los chicos y para suerte de todos el acabo con el duelo de miradas entre Lucy y Lissana

-vaya y yo que pensaba que no llegabas estufa parlante- dijo Gray ya medio desnudo

-no es ni medio día y ya te estás desvistiendo stripper- contesto Natsu

-¿pero cómo?- exclamo tratando de buscar su ropa

-Gray-sama aquí esta su ropa- dijo una muy emocionada Juvia

-vaya Luce te ves muy bien- dijo para que después ambos se sonrojaran dado el caso de que Natsu, como siempre, no sabe lo que dice.(N/A: Lucy traía una polera de tiritas color rosado pálido, una chaqueta corta sin mangas de color café claro, unos shorts y el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta)

-gracias- dijo todavía sonrojada

-oye Natsu ¿cómo me veo yo?- preguntaba Lissana mientras posaba para Natsu- ¿no me veo linda?-

\- sí, sí como digas- respondió Natsu restándole importancia, la alvina resignada se fue hacia su auto bus

-bien ya que están todos les designare un número para organizar las parejas de asientos y recuerden que cuando lleguemos tienen que ir directamente a sus cabañas- dijo el profesor Gildarts- bien no les repetiré los números así que pongan atención:

-Lucy 7

-Erza 8

-Gajeel 4

-Mirajane 2

-Jerall 4

-Gray 5

-Levy 8

-Natsu 7

-Juvia 6

Y así prosiguió hasta el último de ellos- bien entren al auto bus que se hace tarde

 ** _POV Lucy:_**

Yo y Natsu… hay por dios apenas puedo hablar con él y me tengo que ir a su lado, bueno no es que no quiera, pero cada vez que me habla mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina, con mucha suerte nos hablamos, bien cálmate Lucy actúa normal.

-oye Luce ¿estás bien? Estas haciendo caras raras- hay no, ¿me estaba mirando? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

-no me pasa nada claro que estoy bien- de segura parecía idiota, hablando de idiotas

-Natsu ¿quién era la chica idi…alvina que estaba hablándote?- casi se me sale

\- ha, ella es la hermana de Mira ¿no lo sabías?- mi alma se separa de mi cuerpo y creo que fue literal

\- hey Lucy estas bien, oye reacciona- esa niñata es la hermana de mi cuñada, ¿por qué la vida es así conmigo?

\- si descuida- puse la sonrisa mejor fingida que pude.

Después de un rato ya me sentí muy cansada.

 ** _Fin POV Lucy_**

* * *

-em Luce, estas…- Natsu al girarse para el lado de su compañera vio a la rubia recostada en su hombro, durmiendo- estas tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez- Natsu iba a acariciar su cabello hasta

\- ni lo pienses Salamander, si le tocas un cabello date por muerto- dijo su amigo metálico que en ese momento actuaba como un hermano protector

-Gajeel ¿de qué hablamos?- dijo una Levy mas atemorizante que la mismísima Erza

\- pero enana- reclamo Gajeel, pero no sabía lo que le vendría

\- Gajeel- y en menos de un segundo Gajeel estaba como un perrito en su asiento- lo ciento Natsu, buen viaje- y dicho esto la pequeña chica se fue a su asiento

-g-gracias Levy- Natsu nunca había visto a esa pequeña tan furiosa así que no dijo nada más

-mm… Natsu- el chico se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre

-" _está hablando dormida_ "- él se sonrojo, recordando que el también lo hacía así que su meta era no quedarse dormido cosa que le fallo.

-¿alguien tiene una cámara?- decía Levy muy emocionada por aquella imagen- se ven tan tiernos- y ¿quién no lo diría? si Lucy estaba recargada en el hombro de Natsu y él estaba recargado en la cabeza de Lucy, digno de una foto ¿no?

* * *

 _ **hola chicos, debo admitir que casi no subo cap por el colegio pero lo logre XD**_

 _ **me siento tan feliz por sus reviews y también que les guste el fic**_

 _ **no olviden su review hasta la**_ ** _próxima_**

 ** _vienen nuevos rivales y mas encuentros así que sigan viendo_**


	7. Chapter 7: guerra y noche de chicas

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

Al llegar al campamento, se podía distinguir a dos personas más rojas que el cabello de Erza, ya que nuestra gran amiga Levy, les enseño aquella memorable foto y eso que después le tenía que decir a la rubia que hablaba dormida y para suerte de Lucy, solo la escucho ella.

-Levy-chan, vamos a la cabaña- decía la rubia con un tono de voz exhausto

-concuerdo contigo, ya que te tengo que contar un par de cositas- termino de decir la peli azul, con una sonrisa picarona y la rubia al ver esto no le agrado para nada y lo único que quería era que un rayo le partiera la cabeza.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto con una alvina:_**

-esa rubia me las va a pagar toditas- decía la alvina, mientras veía la foto que les habían sacado y quien sabe como la encontró

-¿tienes un plan?- pregunto su amiga castaña. la alvina cambiaba a una sonrisa tan macabra que se parecía a la de su hermana

-claro que si, mi querida amiga- respondió, satisfactoria, por lo que estaba pasando por su mente

-si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes un plan a lo grande- decía con un tono cansado

-si que me conoces-

* * *

 ** _En la cabaña de las chicas: (Lucy, Erza, Juvia y Levy)_**

-que hermosa cabaña- dijo la rubia y era así, la cabaña era espaciosa, con tres camas en fila horizontales y una cama en la ventana, con cajones abajo y al fondo se encontraban dos baños

-Lu-chan ¿sabías que hablas dormida?- la rubia puso una cara de terror a escuchar aquel comentario.

-¿en cerio Levy-chan? no l-lo sabia- decía robóticamente la rubia, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa cosa que no le salía bien

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto la Titania, algo curiosa

-nada- respondieron ambas chicas

-bien ¿y que van a hacer primero?- dijo la peli escarlata mientras cargaba su "ligero" equipaje

-Juvia ira a la piscina, dicen que es enorme- decía la Loxar mientras, de sus ojos, salían estrellas

-es cierto ¿Juvia, como te ha ido con Gray?- todas le pusieron atención a la nombrada, que estaba más roja que un tomate

-Ju-Juvia no ha podido hablar con Gray-sama- tartamudeo la ex pálida Loxar

-bien esta noche no vamos a dormir, tenemos que solucionar estos problemas-sentencio Erza para después escuchar el sonido de la campana, que indicaba el almuerzo.

* * *

 ** _A llegar a la cafetería:_**

-muero de hambre- se quejo un Natsu, arrastrándose por el suelo

-muévete cerebro carbonizado, estorbas- dijo Gray mientras corría/pateaba a Natsu con toda su delicadeza

-¿quieres pelear princesa de hielo?- dijo Natsu, levantándose.

-adelante estufa parlante- estaban a punto de pelear hasta que…

-dejen de pelear- se escucho a Erza, cosa que ambos hicieron caso mientras se abrazaban como grandes amigos, pero rato después se dieron cuenta que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a ellos

-está teñida empezó- se escucho lo lejos y todos vieron a una Lissana con un pato de pasta en la cabeza

\- si ¿cómo no?- respondió una rubia, que tenia malteada por toda su ropa.

-¿Por qué no te callas Lissana?- le grito Levy

Todos rezaban por las pobres que estaban haciendo enojar mas a la peli escarlata pero para suerte de todos Natsu corrió hacia Lucy y la saco de ese lugar, mientras todos suspiraban y daban las gracias a peli rosa, por evitar una masacre que no solo involucraría a las chicas si no a todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar.

-mira Lissana, te conozco muy bien y no te saldrás con la tuya – susurro Erza mientras iba hacia su mesa

-eso lo veremos Erza- dijo Lissana en un susurro apenas audible

* * *

 ** _Con Natsu y Lucy:_**

Los dos chicos estaban jadeando, por haber corrido tanto y era que habían llegado hasta la piscina.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso- advirtió Natsu a la rubia, después de haber recuperado el aliento- Erza es mucho mas atemorizante que hace 3 años, por algo se volvió la capitana del club de karate- a Lucy le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda

-pero, para ser capitán hay que vencer a anterior capitán y…- Lucy trago saliva- esa persona era como un monstruo ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- dijo una Lucy que estaba temblando de miedo

\- Erza es la monstruosidad en persona- a ambos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda-¿Qué paso con Lissana?-

-Bueno…-empezó a relatar mientras se rascaba la mejilla

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _Lucy estaba sentada con Levy en una mesa del comedor_

 _-oye rubia, parece que no te quedo claro, lo que te dije- dijo Lissana, con una malteada en a mano y Evergreen, atrás de ella_

 _-y parece que a ti tampoco- respondió la rubia con una cara de pocos amigos, pero en un momento ella ya estaba bañada en malteada_

 _-ups, lo siento, se me resbalo- Lissana se puso a reír_

 _\- no, no importa déjame compensarlo- dijo Lucy para después agarrar su plato de pasta y ponérselo en la cabeza- ese sombrero si te queda, ¿no lo crees Levy-chan?- le pregunto a Levy, que había estado presenciando todo con la boca abierta, que se había transformado en una sonrisa divertida_

 _-definitivamente, le queda perfecto- dijo para después largarse a reír_

 _-Ever…green- pero su "gran" amiga la había dejado, ¿la razón?, Erza estaba presenciando la pelea, entre las dos chicas_

 _-dejen de pelear- grito Erza, callando a todos en la cafetería_

 ** _Fin flash back_**

-y eso es lo que paso- termino de relatar Lucy. Natsu no pudo evitar una carcajada ¿y así decían que Natsu y Gray eran problemáticos?- ¿de qué te ríes?- dijo Lucy mientras hacia un puchero

-tu… Lissana… pasta- decía entre carcajadas el peli rosado, que pronto se le unió Lucy

* * *

 ** _Más Tarde:_**

Dentro de la cabaña, se encontraba una Lucy tirada como trapo, en su cama, una Levy susurrando incoherencias y una Juvia algo desorbitada y todo eso fue interrumpido por el azote de una puerta y una Erza muy sonrojada que se sentó en su cama.

-bien, pónganse su ropa de dormir y me darán el informe del día- dijo Erza, para que todas lo hicieran y en cuestión de segundos todas estaban en fila- Lucy

-Planeando más cosas para la guerra con Lissana y…- se avergonzó y susurro- Natsu me invito a un lugar, ¡pero como amigos!- aclaro la rubia (N/A: si claro 7u7)

-bien hecho y Lucy, yo me sumare a esa guerra, Lissana no es una persona muy amable- sentencio la Scarlet

-no me digas- dijo sarcásticamente, para luego recibir una mirada amenazante de Erza, que hiso que se quedara quieta

-Levy-

-Gajeel me acompaño a la biblioteca y me dijo que era tierna- dijo toda sonrojada

-detalles Levy, detalles- y la pequeña empezó a hablar

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Después de incidente con ambas rivales, Levy había llevado/arrastrado a Gajeel hacia la biblioteca, para que la ayudara a cargar unos libros._

 _-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo, enana?- dijo fastidiado Gajeel_

 _-porque eres a única persona que puede ayudarme y no me digas enana- dijo Levy con un aura algo atemorizante._

 _Ya habían llegado a la biblioteca y Gajeel estaba hasta el cuello de libros_

 _-Hey Gajeel, ¿me podrías alcanzar ese libro?- pregunto con un tono dulce, la pequeña Levy_

 _-¿Qué no ves que apenas te puedo ver?- dijo ya enojado Gajeel_

 _-de acuerdo, voy yo- Levy estaba subiendo por unas largas escaleras, para llegar a casi lo más alto_

 _-oye enana, si era tan alto podrías haberme dicho- dijo Gajeel mientras dejaba los libros en una mesita- oye, baja ya- Gajeel se empezó a preocuparse dado que Levy se estaba estirando para poder alcanzar el libro que tanto quería_

 _-Ya lo alcanzo- dijo a pocos centímetros del libro, pero Levy da un paso en faso y se cae de las escaleras mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero el golpe nunca llego_

 _-debes tener más cuidado enana- la pequeña se encontró la mirada carmesí de Gajeel y se sonrojo al instante- eres demasiado tierna como para lastimarte- si Levy, antes, estaba roja ahora era un tomate_

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

-y luego salí corriendo- termino de relatar Levy

-KYA!-gritaron Lucy y Juvia, mientras se agarraban de las manos y Erza lo único que hacía era asentir

-ahora tu Juvia- Erza dirigió la mirada hacia Juvia que se notaba algo triste

-a Juvia la ignoraron- dijo Juvia con un aura depresiva

-Yo lo mato- Erza se paro y ya se dirigía a la puerta, pero era detenida por Levy y Lucy

-no Erza-san, no me rendiré- Erza se detuvo y Juvia suspiro- a Juvia le gustaría tener magia para que Gray-sama se enamore de ella- a Erza se le ocurrió una gran idea, así que se dirigió hacia su teléfono y puso una canción conocida para todas

Letra:

 _Erza se había puesto a bailar mientras se dirigía a las chicas_

 ** _Black magic (little mix)_**

[Erza]

Is your lover  
Playing on your side  
Said he loves you  
But he ain't got time  
Here's the answer  
Come and get it  
At a knocked down price

 _Lucy siguiendo el plan de Erza se pone a cantar_

[Lucy]

Full of honey  
Just to make him sweet  
Crystal balling  
Just to help him see  
What he's been missing  
So come and get it  
While you still got time

[Levy]

Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me  
Say...

[Todas]

Take a sip of my secret potion  
I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken  
One drop should be enough  
For you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic

Take a sip of my secret potion  
One taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
For you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic

 _Juvia ya con mejor animo empieza a cantar_

[Juvia]

If you're looking for Mr. Right  
Need that magic  
To change him overnight  
Here's the answer  
Come and get it  
While you still got time

[Todas]

Take a sip of my secret potion  
One taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
For you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic

la canción termino, con la risa de las cuatro amigas y además tiradas en el piso

-¿sabes Lu-chan? Quería preguntarte ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?- Lucy quedo de piedra ¿Cómo les iba a decir a sus amigas que Natsu le había robado su primer beso? de seguro Erza lo mata al instante

-creo que mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Lucy mientras iba robóticamente hacia su cama

-no señor, ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Erza mientras agarraba a Lucy del hombro

-por cierto Erza ¿Cómo van tus cosas con Jerall-nii?- dijo inocente la rubia, tratando a toda costa que cambiaran el tema. Y todas pusieron la vista en Erza.

-creo que Lucy tiene razón, a dormir – ordeno Erza, aunque todas se dieron cuenta que Erza se camuflo con su cabello, pero todas le hicieron caso

-"no me lo había preguntado pero ¿Natsu seguirá enamorado de mi?"- pensó antes de de caer en brazos de Morfeo

* * *

 ** _En la cabaña de los chicos: (Gajeel, Natsu, Gray y Jerall)_**

Todos se encontraban dormidos excepto un peli rosa que se pasaba mirando el techo

-Lucy, yo aun te amo- dijo al aire mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido

* * *

 ** _hola a todo ¿como están? ¿les gusto la historia? espero que si, por que a mi me gusto mucho escribirla y gracias a todos los que lo leen. un beso grande a todos!_**

 _ **y dejen su review, hasta la próxima**_


	8. Chapter 8: bajo las estrellas

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

-oye, flamita, despierta- le gritaba Gray, a su amigo/rival, que parecía un verdadero tronco- vamos muévete, cerebro carbonizado- a Gray se le ocurrió una gran idea- oye, ¿ese chico no quiere besar a Lucy?-

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde? que yo lo mato- gritaba Natsu, mientras se caía de la cama y Gray reía victorioso

-Era broma- decía entre risas

-Maldito granizo, te voy a…- Natsu agarraba a Gray por el cuelo de la camisa, que milagrosamente la traía puesta (N/A: Gray traía una camisa color cielo, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas oscuras y la típica cruz colgando en su cuello)

-cálmate, te desperté para el desayuno- a Natsu le cambio la cara, a una radiante de felicidad

-si no fuera por el hecho de ser "el hielito", te aria un monumento- lloraba de felicidad, Natsu para después dejar el desorden, solo por buscar su ropa- estoy listo vámonos- (N/A: Natsu iba vestido con una polera banca, una camisa a lo escoses de color rojo y negro con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y la traía totalmente abierta, con unos jeans azules, zapatillas negras y unas muñequeras) a Gray se le refalo una gotita por la sien, al ver el desorden que había dejado su amigo, en unos pocos segundos

-Natsu, tu ordenaras después- salió gritando Gray, mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas

 ** _Mientras con las chicas:_**

Lucy y las chicas estaban sentadas debajo de un árbol, conversando y haciendo diversas cosas, Levy estaba leyendo con sus gafas (N/A: las del anime XD), Lucy hablando con Juvia y Erza comiendo su delicioso pastel de fresas, hasta que alguien llega

-hola Erza ¿cómo has estado?- dijo la persona apareciendo detrás del árbol

-hola Jerall /-nii /-san- dijeron Levy, Lucy y Juvia a unisonó

-h-hola Je-Jerall- todos conocían a la Erza fuerte y decidida, pero cualquiera que viera a la Titania, en estos momentos, dirían que es una maquina de tartamudeo disfrazada de Erza – Bi-Bien ¿y-y tú?- el peli azul hacia todo para no reírse. No quería dañar el orgullo de su amiga, si, no leyeron mal es "amiga", pero Jerall quería terminar eso y llegar a otro nivel (N/A: uy Jerall 7u7)

-bien gracias. ¿Me preguntaba si querías ir, conmigo, a ver la lluvia de estrellas, esta noche?- pregunto el peli azul con un, poco notable a la vista, sonrojo

-c-cl- en ese momento Lucy le golpeo la espada a Erza- claro que me gustaría- escupió todo de una vez

-bien nos vemos a as 7:00, adiós-dijo Jerall con un flequillo tapándole los ojos y un sonrojo marca cabello de Erza

-¿Qué es eso, de una lluvia de estrellas?- pregunto la rubia

-veras Lu-chan, en estos lugares se realiza una lluvia de estrellas cada 5 años y este año se realizara- le respondió Levy – ahora cambiando de tema- dijo muy seria- ¡Erza vas a ir a una cita!- empezó a saltar y a gritar por todas partes y a juzgar por la cara de Erza, no había pensado en esa posibilidad

-¿¡Qué rayos me voy a poner!?-Erza se paró de golpe (recordatorio: ellas estaban sentadas) y corrió hacia la cabaña seguida de las chicas

-chicas después las alcanzo- dijo Lucy, ya que su celular estaba sonando y en la pantalla salía, _número desconocido_ -¿diga?- contesto la Heartfilia

 _-¿Lista para esta noche, Luce?-_ se escucho una voz masculina a otro lado del teléfono muy conocida por todos

-¿Natsu? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Y a que te refieres con esta noche?- dijo algo sonrojada

-¿ _no lo recuerdas?_

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _Lucy y Natsu ya llevaban un buen rato riéndose, ante el recuerdo de Lissana, con la pasta en la cabeza y al parar de reír se sentaron en una de las mesas exteriores._

 _-eres muy ingeniosa en las bromas, ¿no has pensado en que podrías ser mi socia de bromas?- pregunto Natsu, secándose las lagrimas que tenia, por la risa_

 _\- lo ciento Dragneel yo trabajo sola- dio para luego reír otra vez- así que ¿todavía sigues con tus bromas?- pregunto, con una sonrisa nostálgica_

 _-bueno desde que te fuiste, mi único objetivo ha sido Gray, pero…- se detuvo al ver la cara sonrojada de la rubia y pudo imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza "beso" pensaron ambos ¿Por qué pensaron eso? ¿Quién sabe?_

 _-Natsu yo…- estaba a punto de decir algo (N/A: ¿Por qué Natsu, eres tan idiota? Lucy iba a confesarse ToT)_

 _-oye Lucy, ¿por qué no vamos a algún lugar la próxima noche?, ya que es la última noche aquí- opino Natsu, algo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca_

 _-si claro me encantaría- respondió, MUY nerviosa, Lucy "¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?" se reprimía mentalmente_

 _-bien nos vemos a las 7:00- grito Natsu que se estaba alejando hacia su cabaña_

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

-oh, ya recordé- dijo algo avergonzada

-bien recuerda a las 7:00, adiós- Natsu corto la línea y Lucy automáticamente corrió hacia su cabaña

 ** _Con las chicas:_**

Levy y Juvia se encontraban tomándole medidas a Erza y en la cama se veía un vestido que parecía carpa de circo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprarte ese vestido?-pregunto Levy con el vestido en mano

-estaba en oferta- dijo algo molesta, Erza

\- tenga póngaselo- ordeno Juvia y así lo hiso

-bien, no te muevas si no quieres terminar como un colador-advirtió la McGarden y en menos de diez minutos habían terminado con un precioso vestido de color morado, que se ajustaba a la perfección con la cintura de Erza, con escote en v y amarrado detrás del cuello

-Erza-san se ve divina-chillo Juvia con estrellas en los ojos.

De repente se escucho un portazo y se logro distinguir a figura de Lucy "levemente" agitada, para que después literalmente se tirara a su valija buscando algún vestido

-¿Lucy-san sucede algo?-pregunto preocupada Juvia

-Juvia- dijo Lucy con los ojos lagrimosos- ayúdame- suplico la Heartfilia

-¿Qué sucedió Lu-chan?- repitió Levy

-saldré con Natsu y no tengo que ponerme-dijo atropelladamente la rubia que apenas se le pudo entender

-ten- Erza le había tirado un vestido blanco de tiritas- luego me cuentas como te fue

-KYA, Erza no sabes de la que me has salvado- dijo abrazando a la peli roja, para rato después correr al baño

-¿creen que estará bien?, digo Natsu y Lucy nunca se habían llevado bien y que la invite ahora es muy raro- opino Levy

-descuida estará bien- afirmo Erza, para luego encontrarse con Lucy, ya vestida con su vestido largo hasta las rodillas, peinada con dos pequeñas trenzas que salían desde su sienes y el resto de pelo suelto, zapatos de color blanco y una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo algo sonrojada

-Lu-chan, creo que Natsu va a necesitar mucha agua- se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

 ** _Rato después:_**

E cielo ya estaba oscuro y todos ya habían salido para ver la lluvia de estrellas, incluso Gajeel había invitado a Levy

-oye Natsu ¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto Lucy mientras estaba siendo arrastrada hacia lo más profundo del bosque

-es un lugar muy especial, nadie lo conoce- dijo Natsu, sin darse la vuelta- bien llegamos- al detenerse se pudo ver un hermoso prado, lleno de flores

-es precioso Natsu- dijo maravillada la rubia

-como tu- susurro, muy bajo

-¿dijiste algo?-

-nada- Natsu no podía creer que lo había pensado en voz alta-bien siéntate que va a empezar- se dirigió a la rubia y le puso su inseparable bufanda, a lo que la rubia se sonrojo- hace frio así que no te la quites-

-s-si gracias- se sentó y Natsu hiso lo mismo- ¿sabes? Siempre he querido ver una lluvia de estrellas- sonrió ilusionada

-lo sé- Natsu sonrió de lado-por cierto te ves muy bien- ya saben cómo debe estar Lucy

-"KYYYAAA! Estoy tan feliz, toma Lissana, no hay forma que me ganes"- eran los pensamientos de la rubia pero por fuera era una chica muy tranquila (N/A: vaya Lucy debería ser actriz)-gracias, tu también te vez bien- (N/A: Natsu tenía puesta una camisa blanca las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, los dos primeros botones desabrochados y todo lo demás igual que antes)

-gracias- y sonrió. Por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro acercándose poco a poco sintiendo su respiración, estaban tan perdidos en su mirada que no se habían dado cuenta de que la lluvia de estrellas ya había empezado y tampoco se habían dado cuenta que su compañero se acercaba por el mismo objetivo que el… fundirse en los labios del otro.

Estaban a solo unos 5 centímetros.

* * *

 _ **no pude hacerlo mas largo gomen Xd, esque estoy trabajando en otro fic.**_

 _ **gracias por ver el fic.**_

 _ ***spoiler del fic***_

 _ **se acerca un rival para Natsu**_

 _ **no olviden dejar su review y ayúdenme a mejorar el fic XD asta la próxima**_


	9. Chapter 9: de vuelta a la realidad

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

Lucy y Natsu ya estaban a solo 5 centímetros, hasta que Lucy reacciona

-"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Qué pensara Natsu de mi?"- la rubia se percato de algo, que era lo que estaban esperando desde un principio- Natsu, ya ha empezado- ella desvío la mirada hacia las estrellas

-s-si-el tono de Natsu era, notablemente, nervioso, pero Lucy estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo noto "Natsu Dragneel, contrólate" se reprimía mentalmente el muchacho de mirada jade.

Rato después, ya había terminado el espectáculo, Natsu había ido a dejar a Lucy a su cabaña y Lucy le había entregado su bufanda a Natsu.

* * *

 ** _A otro día:_**

Ya era la hora de partir. Lucy se caía cada 5 segundos por el sueño, ya que no pudo dormir, por lo que había sucedido y no era la única, no muy lejos se encontraba Natsu que estaba siendo arrastrado por Gray y Gajeel.

Para suerte de Lucy, cambiaron de compañeros para el autobús, pero por desgracia le toco con su gran amiga Levy, que quería detalles sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿y qué sucedió Lu-chan?- a Levy se le notaban un par de estrellas en los ojos y todos sabían, en especial Lucy, que Levy McGarden no se queda tranquila hasta saber lo que sucede o si no, iba a arder Troya.

-bueno…- empezó a relatar Lucy, lo que era demasiado difícil- casi beso a Natsu- la rubia estaba por explotar de vergüenza y rezo por que nadie la haya escuchado y al ver a Levy a ponto de desmayarse, quería que la tierra la tragase

\- no… puede… ser- se notaba a leguas que la McGarden quería gritar, pero lo aguanto- detalles- exigió Levy

-de acuerdo- suspiro

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar de autobús:_**

-bien me contaras, ¿Por qué no dormiste? Porque, que yo sepa dormir y comer, son dos de tus hobbies favoritos – bromeo un semi-vestido Gray, que se encontraba a lado de Natsu

-intente besar a Lucy- dijo con cara deprimente

\- y, repito ¿Cuáles el problema?- el sabia que a su mejor amigo le gustaba su tierna y adorable "hermanita"

\- lo peor es, que creo que se dio cuenta- termino con la cabeza gacha y un aura depresiva

-Salamander, eres hombre muerto- Natsu levanto la cabeza para ver a Gajeel corriendo hacia él, que gracias a su potente oído pudo escuchar lo sucedido- mira que intentar besar a la coneja, tienes agallas sabes- susurro, mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa y por detrás se podía ver una gran aura oscura y siniestra- esta vez te dejare sin descendencia ¿me escuchaste?- el iba a proporcionarle un gran golpe, hasta que se escucharon las voces del diablo

\- Gajeel, ¿podrías venir un momento?- aquellas voces eran las voces de Erza y Levy, que abría que estar o muy ebrio o muy loco para desobedecer una orden de aquellas "dulces" voces

-aye- atino a decir el nombrado y se esfumo del lugar, mientras a Natsu se le despegaba el alma del cuerpo

* * *

 ** _Al llegar:_**

En la parada de autobús se pudieron distinguir a varias caras familiares, como por ejemplo Sting, la familia Dragneel (N/A: Igneel, Wendy, Happy y Grandine), el abuelo de Erza y Ul Fullbuster

-Lucy- Sting fue a abrazar a su pequeña hermana, mientras ahuyentaba a todos los pervertidos con una simpe mirada- Vamos a casa

\- si- Lucy estaba muy agradecida con su hermano, ya que evito una gran y larga conversación con Erza y Juvia

-oh por cierto- empezó a relatar el muchacho- te llego una carta de la escuela Celestial

\- que ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- ella estaba muy feliz, hace tiempo que no había podido hablar con sus amigos de la otra escuela y ya los extrañaba, así que salió como un cohete hacia su casa, dejando a sus amigos algo extrañados

* * *

 ** _Residencia Dreyar:_**

-ya llegue- anuncio la Heartfilia, al llegar a su humilde morada

-bienvenida- se escucho la voz de Laxus, lo que sorprendió mucho a la rubia, pero eso no implicaba que no se sintiera feliz

-Laxus-nii ¿pensé que estarías torturando… digo trabajando (N/A: Laxus es profesor de Educación Física en la escuela Fairy Tail)?- Lucy pudo observar claramente a cara de disgusto de Laxus, pero tampoco podía decir que no era verdad, para él, el trabajo era la mejor parte del día.

-termine antes- "¿querrá decir que los mato antes?" peso la rubia- oh, si buscas tu carta, está en tu habitación- informo el rubio, para después no encontrar rastro de su hermana

-Gracias- se alcanzo a escuchar desde el segundo piso de la casa, a lo que él, sonrió de lado

* * *

Lucy ya estaba preparada, pasara lo que pasara iba a continuar

 _Querida Lucy:_

 _¿Qué hay de nuevo? Debieron pasarte muchas cosas con tu regreso, como tu reencuentro con el muchacho que nos contabas. Loke todavía sigue insistiendo por saber quién es, pero nosotras permanecemos firmes._

 _A mí y Sora-oneesama, nos nominaron para cantantes en el coro y nos emociona mucho que vayamos a eventos y que nos reconozcan por nuestro talento ¿y tú sigues cantando? Porque tu voz es bellísima. Bueno no pudimos escribir más por las prácticas con el coro, pero me gustaría volver a verte, con tus amigos._

 _Se despide Atte_

 _Yukino_

Lucy sonreía, ella extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y quería volver a verlos y recordó lo que paso cuando llego a su antigua escuela, todo era hermoso, pero no tenía amigos, también recordó como conoció a Loke y a Yukino, gracias a la terrible Minerva, que se creía mucho y que la molestaba a cada instante y después como conoció a Sorano, que era un año más grande que ellos y que poco después se entero que era hermana de Yukino.

Si, ella quería mucho a sus amigos, incluidos los de Fairy Tail y ella quería que todos estuvieran juntos.

* * *

El teléfono de Lucy vibro. Ella estaba media dormida, agarro su teléfono y lo primero que hiso fue mirar a hora

-"maldición la 7:00" – pensó, para después ver el mensaje

- _"mira hacia afuera. Natsu"-_ Lucy sonrió, después de todo, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad con Natsu. Lucy se paro y se asomo por la ventana y no podía creer lo que veía, eran un montón de luciérnagas que bailaban en el aire- _"espero que te guste ;)"_ – Lucy se quedo contemplando la pantalla de su teléfono, deseando que no siguiera dormida y que esto no fuera un sueño.

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente: (casa Dragneel)_**

 ** _Natsu POV:_**

Desperté con mucho pesar y era hora de ir a la escuela, sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada, no quería ni siquiera, comer ya que, según yo, había sido descubierto ¿Cómo rayos iba a mirara a la cara después de tratar besara?

-Natsu- se escucho la voz de mi madre- a desayunar- baje poco a poco y pude ver a mi madre preparando el desayuno, mi madre, su nombre es Grandine Marvell, tiene un cabello color celeste y ojos plateados

-Buenos días- dije sin ánimos y así era, solo quería estar encerrado en mi cuarto

-vaya parece que alguien no está de buenas hoy- pude escuchar la voz burlona de mi padre y yo tratando de ignorar mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café- ¿problemas con Lucy?- escupí, mentirle a mi padre era como mentirle a un adivino, pero valía la pena intentarlo ¿no?- c-caro que no ¿Cómo crees?- bien, era muy obvio, pero por lo menos no era una maquina de tartamuda como Erza o me quedaba petrificado como Jerall- bueno, ya me voy, adiós- bien hecho Natsu pudiste escapar de las preguntas de mamá, iba cerrando las puertas de mi casa y escuche esa voz que me embriagaba hasta los huesos

-Hola Natsu- y ahí estaba la hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolate, la ladrona de lo más importante de toda persona, mi corazón.

-Hola Luce- trate de parecer lo más natural posible, cosa que me salió muy bien

-vamos a la escuela juntos ¿Sí?- me dijo para luego agarrar la manga de mi chaqueta y encaminarme a la escuela. Eso me recuerda- oye ¿Por qué no vamos en mi moto?- pude distinguir un tinte rojo, creo que se le había olvidado- ¿Vamos?- ahora era mi turno de guiarla hasta mi moto que se encontraba en frente de mi casa, me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y subí a la moto, seguida de Lucy y pude sentir sus brazos rodeándome

-Gracias por lo de las luciérnagas- alcanzo a decir antes de que acelerara

 ** _Fin POV Natsu_**

* * *

 ** _Escuela Fairy Tail: (clase de música)_**

-bien chicos, vamos a preparar a presentación de música quesera en unas semanas- informo Lira-sensei a los alumnos que la escuchaban atentamente- las chicas cantaran primero, después aremos un dueto, luego cantan los chicos, otro dueto después y después cerramos con broche de oro cantando todos juntos, bien a trabajar- todos jurarían que ella irradiaba felicidad

* * *

 ** _Después de la escuela:_**

Lucy fue a su trabajo y, cosa que se volvió habitual, Natsu la llevo y se quedo un rato

-¿lo de siempre?- pregunto Lucy a su amigo, con la libreta y el lápiz en su oreja

-Claro- respondió Natsu, con su típica sonrisa que hacía que el mudo de Lucy se iluminara

-Lucy, te esperan en la mesa 6- anuncio Mira

-voy- e respondió- vuelvo en un momento- dijo para después irse.

Natsu estaba muy feliz, en estos momentos pensaba que todo iba marchando sobre ruedas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por el sonido de una bandeja caerse y al seguir el sonido se encontró con Lucy, que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma y a un joven parado frente a ella, era de cabello anaranjado y lentes azules

-Loke- grito a rubia, para después lanzarse a los brazos de esa persona extraña, para Natsu, que no estaba muy feliz por el trato de la rubia a aquel extraño

* * *

 ** _lo siento por no haber subido DX es que tuve que salir y como recompenzacion el próximo fin de semana 2 x 1_**

 ** _bueno espero que es haya gustado, había pensado mucho en a ultima parte y quería subirlo_**

 ** _dejen su review, si es que les gusto y gracias a la s personas que lo leen en especial a anabelle dragnell, Eagle Gold, Criss G.R y a Guiiillle que sus reviews me hacen el día_**

 ** _asta a próxima_**


	10. Chapter 10: rivalidades

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Natsu POV:_**

Estaba seguro de que ardería en llamas, ¿Por qué Lucy lo abrazaba? ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía, era que quería hacerlo añicos.

-Natsu- oí su melodiosa voz llamarme, mientras se acercaba con ese tipo- el es Loke Celestial, es mi mejor amigo en la escuela Celestial, nieto del fundador e hijo del director- definitivamente lo iba a quemar vivo, yo soy su único mejor amigo, nadie mas- y Loke el es mi mejor amigo, aquí, en Fairy Tail- ha, toma esa Loke yo soy su mejor amigo

-un gusto- el tenia una voz tan irritante, justo como lo pensé. Él había estirado su mano en forma de saludo y yo la acepte en forma de cortesía, aclaración, solo cortesía

-el gusto es mío- se podía notar que yo tampoco le agradaba mucho y ambos chocábamos nuestras miradas queriendo matarnos

-yo los dejo, porque tengo que trabajar, espero que se lleven bien- termino su frase con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan.

-bien, te puedes quedar con el título de "mejor amigo"- el se sentó en asiento vacío, con un aire arrogante. Como lo odio

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunte secamente

-yo quiero más que una simple amistad con Lucy, he hecho mucho para poder estar con ella y quiero caerle bien a todos sus amigos- fue más directo de lo que yo pensé, mire en dirección a Lucy y una boba sonrisa se formo en mi rostro

-eso será imposible, porque no te dejare estar con Lucy- lo mire desafiante no iba a dejar que un cualquiera se quedara con MI Lucy

-¿estás diciendo que tu también estas enamorado de Lucy?- por su tono pude saber que no le agrado a idea, pero él me estaba declarando guerra y yo estaba aceptando

\- sí, eso es lo que quiero decir y no permitiré que cualquiera me la quite, espere 3 años por ella y no desperdiciare esos 3 años- creo, que ese no era yo, digo ¿desde cuándo soy tan serio? Definitivamente Lucy podía sacar lo mejor de mí

\- creo que serás un gran adversario, no me decepciones- él sí que era raro, yo era el enemigo y quería que no lo decepcionara, pero en cierto sentido, creo que lo entiendo

\- tu tampoco lo agás- sonreí y el también lo izo

 ** _Fin POV Natsu_**

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente:_**

-hola soy Loke Celestial, estudiante de intercambio, espero que sean buenos conmigo- estas eran as reacciones de: Lucy, al igual que Natsu, estaba con la boca abierta, las chicas de salón se les caía la baba y los chicos estaban ideando un plan para eliminar al chico nuevo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ambos se levantaron de sus asientos

-Lucy, Natsu hola- el chico saludo a ambos, como si su pregunta nunca hubiera existido. Lucy se había ganado muchas miradas asesinas ya que en el punto de vista de las chicas se había robado a su querido Natsu-sama y ahora se robaba a él sexy chico nuevo y Natsu tenía algunas miradas compasivas, de sus amigos, que daban por hecho que el ya había perdido la batalla

-bien siéntese en el asiento de al fondo, lo siento- sentencio Aries-sensei

-no tiene por que disculparse bella dama- todos veían a Loke de rodilla tomando la mano de la profesora de literatura. A Lucy se le caía una gota por la sien y reía nerviosa por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero más cuando vio el sonrojo de su profesora, definitivamente no podía creer que hasta las profesoras cayeran ante la seducción de Loke y por lo que él le dijo ella ha sido la primera en no caer.

-Lu-chan ¿Quién es?- susurro la pequeña McGarden

-te lo diré después- le guiño el ojo a su amiga

* * *

 ** _Receso:_**

-¿¡QUEE!?- gritaron al unisonó Levy, Erza y Juvia que estaban frente a la rubia

-un gusto- Loke sonrió- que hermosas damas son ustedes- este comentario fue suficiente para que las chicas se sonrojaran y que los hombres, que estaban a unos metros ocultos, lo agarraran y lo sacaran del lugar

* * *

\- no te metas con esas chicas ¿entendiste?- amenazo un Gray sin camisa

-porque o si no- esta vez, fue Gajeel, que trono sus nudillos en forma de amenaza

-si no quieres terminar en los confines del infierno por mi propia mano, no lo hagas- todos tenían miedo de Jerall y creían que se estaba juntado demasiado con Erza y que incluso daba más miedo

-si entendido- Loke, literalmente estaba temblando de miedo- después de todo, mi objetivo es la dulce y tierna Lucy – el aura atemorizante se hiso más grande

-repítelo leoncito de quinta-este insulto fue por parte Gray, que quería congelarlo con a mirada

\- tú no te vas a meter con mi querida hermanita, si quieres conservar tu vida ¿entiendes Play Boy? – Jerall, ahora sí que daba miedo, pero ahora estaba sumada el aura de otra persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas, que era de nada más y nada menos que el Dragneel

-patitas para que las quiero- y a si empezó la persecución de Loke, la turba de hermanos y Natsu.

* * *

 ** _Termino de clases:_**

-oye Lucy- gritaba Loke con a mano alzada- ¿te acompaño a tu casa?-Loke estaba seguro de la respuesta de la rubia, pero grande fue su desilusión la escuchar

-lo siento, pero voy con Natsu a casa-

-exacto va conmigo- se escucho a voz del nombrado- vamos Luce- dicho esto se pusieron en marcha y Natsu se detuvo específicamente sacare a lengua a Loke y corrió hasta Lucy, que se encontraba al lado de su moto

* * *

\- ¿Por qué hay tanta tención entre tú y Loke?- la rubia tenia un pequeño y adorable puchero que Natsu pudo notar por el retrovisor.

-bueno… es que… "¿Qué le digo? No le puedo decir: estamos peleando por ti"- definitivamente Natsu no sabía que decir, así que hiso lo que mejor se le ocurrió- ¿hoy no tienes que trabajar?-

-tengo que preparar algunas cosas para Sting así que pedí el día- "salvado" pensó Natsu – y que cosas tienes que hacer-

-bueno Sting va a un retiro por una semana y me quedare, teóricamente sola, ya que Laxus-nii y el abuelo se quedaran trabajando hasta tarde- Natsu se detuvo debido a que ya habían llegado

\- ¿qué sucederá si te llega a pasar algo?- dijo algo molesto, mientras Lucy se bajaba de la moto

\- confió en que siempre vendas a salvarme, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, sacado un sonrojo de Natsu

-nos vemos mañana- Natsu abrió la puerta de su casa y entro

-hasta luego- respondió Lucy

* * *

\- ya llegue- anuncio Lucy pero nadie respondió, fue a la cocina y vio un papel pegado a la nevera, que decía, - _"Lucy, fui al campamento, nos vemos la próxima semana"-_ Lucy suspiro, se sentía solitario estar en esa casa, vio por la ventana- parece que lloverá- y se fue hacia su habitación

* * *

-ya llegue- anuncio Natsu

-bienvenido onii-chan- dijo la pequeña Wendy, que estaba siendo seguida por Happy

-Natsu y Lucy sentados bajo un árbol- cantaba el pequeño, ya que había visto la escena de hace unos minutos

\- ven acá, pequeño- Natsu y Happy hicieron una de las típicas persecuciones de la casa Dragneel

-yo siempre supe que iban a estar juntos- dijo una voz varonil que provenía de a puerta de la cocina

-que ¿tú también, viejo?- el recibió un golpe por parte de su padre

-más respeto- Igneel tenía una mirada aterradora, así que lección del día: nunca decirle "viejo" a Igneel.

* * *

 ** _hola a todos, estoy tan feliz, tengo un motón de nuevas ideas_**

 ** _Gracias por lo reviews y no olviden dejar uno_**

 ** _*spoiler fic*_**

 ** _se acerca un beso Nalu X3_**

 ** _hasta la próxima_**


	11. Chapter 11: lluvia y enfermedades

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

Era de día en Fairy Tail y todos estaban en sus clases, pero en a clase 2-A, el profesor no era el que llevaba las riendas y todo esto sucedía por que la gran Titania, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no se encontraba en su asiento.

-por favor alumnos- lloriqueaba el profesor Reedus, rogando para que se sentaran y para sorpresa de todos, el único sentado y callado era Gray, aunque no era sorpresa pues su materia favorita era arte.

\- Cállense- dijo una voz de ultratumba, proveniente de la Titania que se encontraba parada en a puerta y al notarlo todos se sentaron

-Gracias Erza- dijo con unas lagrimas el profesor de arte

-Necesito a los alumnos que se van a estar en la presentación de música- Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jerall y Levy salieron

-tú también Gajeel- se señalo a sí mismo para corroborarlo y Erza asintió y el salió corriendo, pero se alcanzo a escuchar un grito

-bien, no mas arte para mí- ese grito, hiso que a todos en el salón se es callera una gotita por la sien, todos sabían que al Redfox no le iba bien en arte.

* * *

Todos los alumnos solicitados, estaba en el auditorio de la escuela, donde se encontraba un piano de cola en un extremo del escenario, un telón rojo que daba un aire más profesional y la profesora de música se encontraba en medio de escenario.

-bien vamos a preparar la presentación, ¿alguna sugerencia?- a lo lejos se pudo ver la mano de una tímida Juvia, mientras agarraba con fuerza un cuaderno- ¿sí? Juvia-

-Juvia preparo una canción, que podría cantarla con Lucy-san, Gray-sama y Natsu-san- hablo tan bajo, que apenas se pudo oír

-bien preséntala- dijo sonriente a maestra, pensando que tal vez le pudiera quitar esa timidez a la peli azul

-si- Juvia se levanto de su asiento, le paso una hoja a Natsu, Lucy y Gray, que subieron al escenario y le paso una partitura a Jerall, que estaba sentado en el piano

Letra:

 ** _All of me_**

[Juvia]

¿Qué haría yo  
sin tu boca hoy?  
Tu me dejas fuera cuando cerca estoy  
Mi mente da vueltas  
no puedo Cesar todo este amor

[Lucy]

Que pasa por tu mente  
dime: Quiero saber  
Es un viaje mágico  
y hermoso a la vez  
Todo me da vueltas  
No se que sea  
pero estaré bien 

[Juvia]  
Debajo del agua  
Puedo respirar  
Por ti una vez más  
quiero entregar

[Natsu]

Todo de mi te ama a ti

[Natsu y Lucy]

Amo tus imperfecciones  
cada arista y temores  
[Gray]

Si das todo de ti  
Todo daré de mí 

[Gray y Juvia]

Mi final y mi comienzo  
Aun gano si estoy perdiendo 

[Juvia]

Y yo te doy todo de mí  
si tú me das todo de ti

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar

-¿Juvia tu escribiste esto?- Lucy estaba incrédula, pero Juvia no hiso nada más que asentir y hundirse en su cuaderno para que no a vieran "canto en púbico y aun así tiene más miedo que un conejo, en día de caza" pensó la profesora, decepcionada, ya que su plan fallo, pero si no le molestaba presentarse ante público, no había problema.

-bien continua escribiéndola, porque esa canción va a estar en la presentación- Lucy y Juvia se pusieron a saltar por todo el escenario, recibiendo un reproche por parte de la profesora.- señor Dragneel, señor Fullbuster ¿necesitan invitación, para poder bajar del escenario?- dijo burlona la profesora, que había notado la cara de bobos que tenían, mientras miraban a letra de la canción

-"Juvia"- pensaba Gray con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas (N/A: ya sabrán en lo que estaba pensando 7u7)

-bien, ya se quienes serán los duetos- todos los chicos le pusieron atención a la profesora- serán Natsu y Lucy con Juvia y Gray- Lira-sensei guiño disimuladamente a los chicos y estos captaron y asintieron con un leve sonrojo – bien continuemos

* * *

 ** _Al término de la clase:_**

Una rubia estaba con una cara agotadora y era que no podía tener tanta mala suerte, primero se puso a llover, segundo Lissana, o como ella le decía "la canosa hueca", le tiro un vaso de agua y tercero se robaban su paraguas.

-vaya, pensé que habías traído tu paraguas- Lucy se giro para encontrarse con Natsu sosteniendo un glorioso y nuevo paraguas, que para Lucy era lo más hermoso del mundo-vamos juntos- Natsu puso su paraguas sobre a cabeza de Lucy y se pusieron a caminar

-Gracias- Natsu noto el sonrojo que tenia Lucy en ese momento y su corazón dio un vuelco

-no hay de que- Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba tan feliz y la oportunidad de echarle en cara a Loke no iba a quedar en vano

-achu- se escucho un pequeño estornudo por parte de la rubia

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, no fue nada- sonrío para poder tranquilizarlo, pero él no se pudo quedar tranquilo- bueno adiós- él había quedado te sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron

\- si adiós- Natsu iba a entrar a su casa pero se percato que la rubia se había desplomado en e piso- ¡Lucy!- Natsu había saltado la valla, que no tenía más de 1 metro de distancia con el suelo y tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos, toco su frente y como lo temía, tenía mucha fiebre, así que la tomo al estilo princesa, entro a su casa y la llevo a su habitación-bien ahora el mayor problema de todos ¿cómo rayos le cambio la ropa mojada?- y efectivamente estaba muy mojada e hiso lo mejor que se le ocurrió… llamar a Wendy

* * *

-bien cámbiale la toalla durante una hora y la fiebre le bajara y cuando despierte calienta la comida que deje en el microondas y ni se te ocurra cocinar ¿entendiste?- Natsu asintió ante su pequeña hermana, que era muy madura para su edad- ah y onii-chan recuerda que abrieron una nueva pastelería en la esquina, adiós- bueno para algunas cosas.

Lucy empezó a abrir de apoco los ojos- ¿Qué paso?- Lucy se estaba acomodando para poder sentarse

-colapsaste- Natsu puso una mano en la frente de la rubia y la otra en la suya, mientras se acercaba, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara- parece que ya no tienes fiebre –Natsu se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por una voz.

-¿A dónde vas?- la rubia definitivamente no quería quedarse sola, porque sabía que Laxus iba a quedarse en casa de Mira (N/A: no piensen nada pervertido) y que su abuelo tenía una junta con el consejo estudiantil.

Natsu sonrió solo como él sabe- solo traeré tu comida y vuelvo ¿sí?- Lucy asintió algo avergonzada

* * *

Al regresar Natsu se encontró con la grata sorpresa de encontrarse a Lucy plácidamente dormida. El se acerco lentamente, dejo la bandeja en su escritorio y se arrodillo al lado de la cama de Lucy, justo en frente de ella.

-¿cuánto falta para estar junto a ti como quiero, Luce?- Natsu se estaba acercando lentamente a Lucy y la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta, hasta que Natsu junta sus labios formando un lindo y tierno beso; al separarse Natsu recuesta su cabeza en la cama, quedando profundamente dormido-buenas noches Luce - Natsu no pudo notar que Lucy estaba sonriendo, dormida

* * *

 ** _A otro día:_**

-Natsu apúrate que llegamos tarde- gritaba una rubia con una tostada en la boca, mientras se ponía su chaqueta

-no me apures ya voy- respondió el peli rosado, que agarro a la rubia y la subió a su moto

-gracias- susurro la rubia

-no hay de que- y acelero a más no poder al igual que su sonrojo ya que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior

* * *

 ** _En la escuela Fairy Tail:_**

Todo iba de lo más normal y como todas las mañanas de ese día, el profesor Macao llegaba tarde.

Se escucho la puerta de la sala abrirse bruscamente y todos lograron distinguir las figuras de Lucy y Natsu.

-hola Lucy ¿Cómo estás?-a Natsu le hirvió la sangre al escuchar esa voz, pues no era nada más ni nada menos que, Loke

-que lastima principito, pues no a pudiste ayudar ayer, ¿Dónde estabas cuando ella necesitaba un paraguas? ¿Eh? Tal vez así no hubiera colapsado- Natsu se sentía victorioso de ser el que haya ayudado a Lucy y además de que recibió su recompensa

-Lu…cy- Lucy ya se había marchado del lugar y estaba con sus amigas

* * *

-¿Qué te sucedió Lu-chan? te ves algo ida-

-tuve un sueño tan real que no me lo puedo creer- Lucy estaba en la luna, no quitaba la vista del techo, pensando en su hermoso sueño- mi dragón de cabellera rosada me basaba-

-pero un sueño sigue siendo un sueño- opino Erza, teniendo la esperanza de bajar a su amiga de su nube

-tienes razón-"mejor no les digo que se quedo en mi casa, por que de seguro lo matan e incluso me harían un interrogatorio" – ¿Juvia, porque no has dicho nada?-generalmente en los temas románticos era la primera en hablar y decir cosas sobre su Gray-sama, pero este no era el caso

-lo mio no es un sueño, definitivamente Juvia se acerco a Gray-sama- Juvia tenía un brillo inusual en los ojos. Todas se miraron entre si y dijeron:

-queremos saber todo-

* * *

 _ **hola a todos**_

 _ **como prometí un beso Nalu X3**_

 _ **la canción es un cover de a canción original espero que les guste**_

 _ **dejen un review y ayúdenme con algunas ideas**_

 ** _próximo_** _ **capitulo especial Gruvia**_

 _ **hasta a próxima XD**_


	12. Chapter 12: la cita

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _Juvia se encontraba en la piscina, como todos los días y a pesar de que estaba lloviendo ella siguió practicando, claro que en una piscina temperada. Al terminar la práctica, estaba dispuesta a irse, pero al pasar seca de la sala de Arte, pudo notar un hermoso cuadro, puesto en un atril en medio de la sala. En el cuadro, se podía ver que el paisaje era de un sendero, rodeado de arboles de cerezo y una figura femenina al final del sendero, que apenas se podía distinguir._

 _-¿sabes que no deberías meterte en las cosas de los demás?- dijo una voz que todos conocemos y una a la que Juvia le encanta escuchar_

 _-Gray-sama- Juvia estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada, principalmente, porque todos habían dicho que las pinturas de Gray eran fantásticas y ella nunca había visto una, hasta ahora_

 _-¿no tienes que hacer otra cosa?- Gray se acerco a su pintura y la cubrió con una de las telas que se encontraba cerca_

 _-Juvia piensa que su pintura es muy bonita- Juvia tenía un semblante sereno y agarro con fuerza su falda- transmite un sentimiento muy cálido-_

 _-nadie pidió tu opinión- el tono de Gray era más frio que su corazón, que hiso que Juvia sintiera un dolor punzante en su corazón_

 _\- lo siento, Juvia ya se va- Juvia se encamino a la puerta, con unas lagrimas rodeando sus mejillas y Gray escucho un sollozo, que hiso que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho_

 _-espera- Juvia se detuvo y uno juraría que con cada sollozo de Juvia, la lluvia se hacía más intensa- yo no dije que no podías estar aquí – el corazón de Juvia dio un vuelco y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Gray, haciendo que las mejillas de este, quedaran con un pequeño tinte rojo._

 _-Juvia quiere pintar con usted- Gray estaba perplejo, todas las chicas que estaban detrás de él, no se habían atrevido a acercarse y cuando descubrían que tenía, mucho, talento para pintar creían que no estaban a su altura y así era como ahuyentaba a las chicas y cuando lo intentaban… bueno eso es otra historia._

 _\- bien, por ahí hay un cuadro en blanco y pintura- Gray señalo los objetos, que se encontraban en una esquina, así que Juvia se dirigió a ese lugar, tomo los objetos, se amarro el cabello, se puso un delantal y se instalo al lado de Gray, que había continuado con la pintura de os cerezos._

 _-te advierto que hay gente que pinta muy bien- Gray apunto hacia unos cuadros y a Juvia se le resbalo una gotita por la sien, al ver un gran cuadro con un pastel de fresas dibujado en el, imaginado se quien es el causante de esa "obra de arte"-haci que no te frustres, si no te sale a la primera-_

 _-bien, Juvia dará lo mejor de sí-la chica estaba totalmente decidida y empezó a trazar líneas en a tela, que formaban un paisaje lluvioso, como el que presenciaban a las afueras de la ventana_

 _-no lo haces nada mal- elogio a la reciente artista- pero el paisaje se ve algo deprimente- Juvia inflo las mejillas, haciendo un lindo puchero (N/A: opinión de Gray ;))_

 _\- no es deprimente, a Juvia le gusta mucho la lluvia- y continuo con su pintura_

 _-de acuerdo- a Gray se le resbalo una gotita por la sien, al ver lo testaruda que puede ser la chica y sonrió un poco, cosa que pudo notar a chica de cabello ondulado y ella también sonrió, más ampliamente- ¿Por qué sonríes?-_

 _-porque Gray-sama se está divirtiendo con Juvia- lo que dijo, había sorprendido al mismo Gray y era cierto, el se estaba divirtiendo- oh Gray-sama tiene una mancha- exclamo la peli azul_

 _-¿enserio? ¿Dónde?-dijo mientras se tocaba la cara, para poder sentir la pintura y la peli azul sonrió maliciosamente_

 _-hay- Juvia había tomado su pincel y mancho a cara de Gray_

 _-tú también tienes una mancha hay- y haci empezó la guerra de pintura_

* * *

 _Rato después dos figuras totalmente pintadas estaban riendo, sentados en el piso_

 _-oye Juvia- Gray había captado la atención de la ex peli azul, ya que ahora su cabello era multicolor- ¿Para quién era la canción que escribiste?- la peli azul sudo frio, ella era muy tímida como para decirle a Gray que él era de quien hablaba la canción, así que tomo mucho aire y dijo_

 _-no se lo puedo decir- él se decepciono un poco y era porque la curiosidad lo mataba- pero tenga por seguro que cuando salga con esa persona, usted será el primero en enterarse- dijo ya más relajada, aunque se lo había dicho indirectamente, y estaba segura de que no lo había captado, se lo dijo al fin y al cabo._

 _-bien si lo pones así, ¿Por qué no salimos mañana?- Juvia se piñizco un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando y cuando se convenció de que no estaba soñando._

 _-c-claro, a J-Juvia le-le encantaría- dijo con su sonrojo marca "cabello de Erza"_

 _-bien nos vemos mañana- con esas palabras dichas se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se marcho. Juvia se levanto, aun en shock, se dirigió a las duchas, se cambio y después_

 _-AHHH! JUVIA ES TAN FELIZ-la timidez desapareció y se puso a brincar. Al llegar a la entrada abrió su paraguas y se encamino hasta su casa, pero su felicidad duro hasta que se dio cuenta de algo esencial- ¿Qué rayos se pondrá Juvia?_

 ** _Fin de Flash Back_**

-KYA!-el grupo de chicas grito hasta más no poder y Juvia se había hundido en su asiento

-no es para tanto- opino Juvia, que trataba de calmar a sus amigas, en un susurro apenas audible

-¿cómo que no es para tanto?- regaño Lucy

-es cierto, yo me preocupare de la ropa- Erza había sacado su celular, que tenía más de 10.000 conjuntos de ropa, para cada ocasión

-Lu-chan yo me preocupare del espionaje- susurro Levy, a lo que Lucy aprobó con su pulgar en alto- Gajeel, ven un momento por favor –el nombrado llego en menos de un segundo y Levy le susurro unas cosas al oído, a lo que Gajeel asintió

* * *

 ** _Rato después, en la cita:_**

Juvia estaba esperando a Gray en un parque con un conjunto, cortesía de nuestra querida Erza, de una falda blanca, un abrigo de color rosa pastel y zapatos blancos

-todos ¿en sus posiciones?- Lucy estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol y hablando con sus amigos por una radio

\- sí, todos en nuestras posiciones- se escucho una voz que era conocida por la voz de Levy

-bien, Gray ya ha llegado- dijo Lucy al divisar la figura de susodicho, que para colmo, ya estaba sin ropa, pero justo antes de llegar con Juvia, una piedra le había llegado a la cabeza y eso le hiso darse cuenta de que no traía su ropa

* * *

-hola Juvia- Gray había llegado donde Juvia, claro que con su ropa puesta

-hola Gray-sama- Juvia estaba algo sonrojada

-¿vamos?- Gray empezó a caminar dejando a Juvia atrás

\- ¿A dónde vamos Gray-sama?- pregunto Juvia, mientras alcanzaba al chico mas frio de Fairy Tail

-ya lo veras- Gray le sonrió, lo que hiso que la peli azul explotara interiormente e hiciera que imaginara muchas cosas- bien llegamos- ellos habían llegado a una cafetería que era conocida por ciertas personitas.

* * *

-bien me toca actuar- Dijo Lucy, pero los chicos (Jerall, Erza, Levy y Gajeel) no entendían de que hablaba, salvo Natsu, que el sabia que la rubia trabajaba ahí.- deséenme buena suerte- los chicos no se encontraban muy lejos de ahí así que seles aria fácil saber o que ocurre

* * *

-bienvenidos- la alvina de cabello largo los recibió con una de sus características sonrisas

-mira-san ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Juvia estaba notablemente sorprendida y era porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de que Mira trabajaba hay.

-los llevare a su mesa- dijo ignorando a la pobre Juvia, mientras llevaba al par de tortolos a su mesa, cerca de la ventana.

-yo los atenderé- dijo una voz muy conocida para ambos

-¿Lucy-san?- ahora Juvia estaba más perdida que antes y luego Lucy a hace un gesto de que guardara silencio

* * *

-no sabía que Lu-chan trabajaba aquí – Levy estaba molesta de que su amiga no le digiera pero en este momento no importaba mucho

-no te preocupes enana, solo tenemos que seguir el plan, ya tendrán tiempo para discutirlo pero por favor no te vuelvas a desquitar con nosotros- Gajeel y Natsu estaban tirados en el piso, por que se metieron en el camino de la pequeña McGarden

* * *

La cita ya estaba terminando y ya estaban en la casa de Juvia, todo había ido bien fueron a la cafetería, luego fueron al cine, pero a la salida del cine ocurrió el problema y era que un par de chicas se pusieron a coquetearle a Gray, que no lo notaba en absoluto y ahora la pobre de Juvia estaba triste y Gray estaba muy incomodo

-genial Gray es un idiota, le organizamos una cita y lo echa a perder- Lucy estaba definitivamente furiosa, mientras comía palomitas, pero su cara cambio a una alegre pues la vista de la chica era, de su mejor amiga y amigo besándose, para que después Juvia corriera a su casa

* * *

 _ **espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **dejen un review si les gusto y sobre e beso Nalu jijijjiji tarde o temprano ocurrirá uno verdadero XD**_

 _ **hasta la próxima y gracias por los reviews**_


	13. Chapter 13: castigo

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Sábado 9:00 am_**

-y quiero que todo quede impecable ¿me entendieron?- Erza echaba humo, por la imagen que se veía, de la cafetería cubierta de comida, con Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia y Lissana en frente de ella y Jerall atrás

\- ¿pero como limpiaremos todo esto?- dijo la valiente Levy, que estaba con una escoba en la mano por si las dudas.

-no me importa como lo hagan, ustedes lo provocaron, así que van a compensar lo que le hicieron a mi pastel, limpiando la cafetería mientras yo voy donde el consejo estudiantil- con esas palabras dichas se marcho y Jerall la siguió (N/A: Jerall es el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil)

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _Lucy se encontraba conversando con Levy, Natsu peleando con Gray y Gajeel, Juvia lo mas lejos de Gray, ya que no se hablan desde lo sucedido y Lissana se encontraba no muy lejos, ya que estaba espiando a la rubia_

 _-oye cabeza de antorcha, trágate esto- Gray le había tirado un plato de, lo que al parecer era comida_

 _-toma esto cubo de hielo- Natsu obviamente respondo, pero Gray lo esquivo y le dio a cierta rubia que despedía un aura maligna_

 _\- ¿Quién fue?- pregunto con una voz de ultratumba, que izo que ambos chicos temblaran, mientras que Gray señalaba al culpable. Lucy no se quedo atrás, tiro lo primero que vio y se lo tiro a Natsu, que acabo dándole a Lissana. Rato después ya se habían unido más personas, entre ellas Levy, Gajeel y Juvia. Pero alguien cometió el grave error de tirar el pastel de Erza por los aires_

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

Todos suspiraron pesadamente y les dedicaron una mirada atemorizante al par de culpables

-¿a quién se le ocurrió tirar comida de la cafetería?- Levy se quejo al ver una gran masa de color verde, que todos conocían, como el puré especial de la cocinera 

_-_ ¡ah!-Juvia grito al ver a la gran masa moverse hasta la salida

-¿Por qué tengo que estar con esa odiosa?- se quejo Lissana, señalando a Lucy

-tu tampoco eres un amor, que digamos-contraataco la rubia, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la alvina

-bien, terminemos esto rápido, para poder ir a comer- ordeno Gajeel, que nadie tomo mucho en cuanta, salvo Natsu, que le prestó atención cuando dijo "comida"

-estoy encendido- Natsu se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a limpiar el piso

* * *

 ** _Rato después:_**

Todo estaba como una tacita de plata, incluso se podía comer en el piso y para sorpresa de todos la mayoría fue limpiado por Natsu, que ni siquiera sabían que el conociera la palabra limpieza, solo había que ver su cuarto para saber el por qué de los pensamientos de sus amigos.

-buen trabajo Natsu- elogio su amigo/rival Gray

-buen chico Natsu, ahora tu premio- Lucy le había entregado una caja, que al abrirla se podía ver un almuerzo. A Natsu le brillaron los ojos y literalmente se lo devoro- también traje para todos- Lucy puso un bolso en la mesa y saco los almuerzos

-a mi no me importa, adiós- Lissana se había marchado a lo que la rubia se puso a celebrar

-juguemos a algo – sugirió Levy

-yo tengo el juego perfecto- Juvia había puesto una botella vacía, sobre la mesa- juguemos verdad o reto- propuso Juvia a lo que todos asintieron

-bien yo quiero preguntar- grito Levy y luego giro la botella apuntando a Gajeel – Gajeel ¿verdad o reto?-

-reto- Gajeel la miro decidido, él sabía que Levy ansiaba que digiera verdad, pero eso jamás pasara.

-te reto a comerte la comida de la cafetería- debía ser una broma, definitivamente no iba a comer esa cosa, que se fue caminando hace un rato

-¿viste que esa cosa se movía? ¿Cierto?- Levy asintió con una gran sonrisa "si no dices verdad, te lo sacare de una que otra forma" pensaba Levy

-bien lo hare- Natsu le acerco un plato de esa apestosa comida y Gajeel la comió para rato después desplomarse hacia el suelo

-siguiente- Levy giro la botella, que apunto a Gray- ¿verdad o reto?- Gray temía por su vida, así que dijo

-verdad- no lo dudo, pero tampoco pensó en las posibilidades de esa opción y tembló más al ver la gran sonrisa de Levy

-¿Quién te gusta?- en ese momento Juvia puso más atención queriendo escuchar la opinión de su Gray-sama y Gray sudo frio

-bueno…- a Gray le subió la piel de gallina la ver la cara de Levy que le decía "si no lo dices, te mato"-Ju…isisjdij- el susurro era tan poco audible que nadie escucho

-¿Qué no te oigo?-

-¡Juvia, ok contenta!- Juvia estaba en shock por tanta felicidad que ni siquiera pestañaba

\- si mucho- Levy tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria y Natsu reía a carcajadas por la cara de su amigo- siguiente- y giro la botella, haciendo que Natsu parara de reír, ya que le toco a él- ¿verdad o reto? – Natsu estaba entre la espada y la pared, ai que como es idiota, escogió

-verdad- definitivamente no quería terminar como Gajeel y además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?- en ese instante tanto Natsu como Lucy, corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana – Gray tras ellos- señalo Levy

-aye- Gray lo hiso sin chistar "se está juntando mucho con Erza" pensó el Fullbuster

* * *

En un armario de limpieza, se encontraban nuestros dos protagonistas, jadeantes de tanto correr

-creo que los perdimos- dijo Natsu entre jadeos y al mirar a la rubia, vio que estaba tan roja como un tomate- ¿Qué sucede?- el estaba igual, así que dirigió su mirada hacia una rejilla, que daba hacia el orto lado de la puerta

-¿Cómo que, que sucede? Primero pregunta sobre ese tema- Lucy bajo la mirada, pensando en que él tal vez no sienta lo mismo- y segundo, este lugar es muy estrecho y a penas me puedo mover-

-calla te o nos encontraran- Natsu dirigió su mirada a la rubia, algo molesto ya que no podía hacerla callar

-pero es que…- Lucy no termino su frase ya que sintió un leve escalofrió, que hiso que se acercara mas a Natsu, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mesclaran y que ellos quisieran acortar la distancia que había entre sus bocas, pero no lo hicieron, ya que cayeron por que alguien había abierto la puerta

-Lissana ¿no te habías ido a tu casa?- dijo molesto Natsu

-lo siento, pero Erza los busca y dijo que ya se podían ir- Lissana quería fusilar a Lucy, con la mirada y si no hubiera estado Natsu la abría matado de verdad – bueno adiós- dijo la alvina y se marcho.

Toda la ida a casa fue en silencio y los únicos pensamientos de los chicos eran "te odio Lissana"

* * *

 ** _hola a todos,_**

 ** _casi casi, pero tengan paciencia ya pasara por que yo también quiero escribirlo x3_**

 ** _gracias a los reviews y no olviden dejar el suyo_**

 ** _hasta la próxima, chau_**


	14. Chapter 14: la declaracion

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Domingo 12:00_**

En una casa de dos pisos donde vivían tres hermanos, se podía apreciar una gran paz, hasta que…

-¡Natsu, sal de mi habitación!- grito una voz femenina y poco después, salió por la puerta un chico de cabello rosado y pijama, para poco después le callera una zapatilla en la cabeza.

Se preguntara ¿Qué es lo que paso? Bueno, lo sucedido fue, que el peli rosa se coló por la ventana, a la habitación de Lucy y durmió junto a la rubia, pero la rubia al ver al invasor, lo lanzo hasta la puerta con una patada (N/A: recuerden que Lucy es cinturón negro… auch)

-y no vuelvas a hacer eso-grito la rubia, entrando a su casa

-ya estoy encendido, definitivamente te conquistare Lucy- dijo para sí mismo Natsu- y hoy será ese día- Natsu tenía una mirada decidida en sus ojos

-Dragneel ¿Qué estás haciendo en pijama frente a mi casa?- Natsu miro al dueño de esa voz y se encontró a Sting, con un niño de cabello rojo atrás de el

-hola Sting, hola Lector-dijo sonriente el Dragneel mientras regresaba a su casa no sin antes decir- Lector ven a jugar con Happy mas tarde- y dicho esto, entro a su casa

-¿y a este que le pico?-Sting se quedo mirando la puerta de los Dragneel, como si un vicho raro se tratase- bien Lector, quiero que conozcas a Lucy – ignorando lo sucedido entro a su casa y se encontró con las mantas de la cama de Lucy y una que otra zapatilla- -¿Qué paso aquí?- Sting estaba sin habla, la casa era un verdadero desastre

-Sting- grito la rubia, mientras caía por las escaleras, quedando boca arriba-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacia el niño peli rojo

-oh él es Lector, un amigo del orfanato en el que estuvimos, veras cuando te fuiste, fui al orfanato y vi a Lector, después de un tiempo nos volvimos buenos amigos y empezó a venir una vez al mes- explico, viendo la cara de Lucy, que miraba detalladamente a Lector

-eres tan tierno- grito la rubia y se lanzo a abrazar al pequeño, dejándolo azul

-Lucy lo estas ahogando- dijo Sting, mientras se le caía una gotita por la sien

-oh, si, lo siento- la rubia se alejo un poco a Lector

-Sting-kun, tu hermana es rara, me agrada- Lector sonrió y Lucy se sonrojo

-bueno, voy a cambiarme- dicho esto, la rubia subió a su habitación

* * *

 ** _Casa Dragneel: (habitación de Natsu)_**

Natsu estaba golpeándose la cabeza con la pared, pensando (haci es "pensando") en qué hacer para conquistar a la rubia de sus sueños. Pero, por una cosa del destino, se le ocurrió mirar hacia su ventana, que daba para el cuarto de Lucy y vio algo que hiso que le diera una hemorragia nasal, ya que su vista se dirigía a la inocente Lucy, que se estaba cambiando, pero su vista fue interrumpida por una cortina

-no se debe mirar a las chicas cuando se cambian- Natsu miro a su lado y se encontró con la mirada picara de su padre y se sonrojo

-cállate, solo fue casualidad- dijo desviado la mirada

-sí y yo algún día voy a cocinar sin quemar la cocina- dijo sarcástico el padre de Natsu- no soy tonto hijo-

-ya, me voy a cambiar, así que fuera- Natsu empujo a su padre fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta

-que opinan chicos ¿quieren a Lucy de cuñada?- le pregunto, a las dos pequeñas figuras en frente de el

-si- dijeron los dos peli azules y se pudo escuchar un gran estruendo, proveniente del cuarto de Natsu

-hijo, recuerda que tienes una batería ahí adentro- dijo entre risas, Igneel

-no me digas- se escucho la voz sarcástica de Natsu, a otro lado de a puerta

* * *

Natsu estaba ya cambiado y listo, con un cuarto ya limpio, cortesía de Grandine y escuchando música.

Se escucho la puerta principal, que fue abierta por Wendy.

-Lucy-san- grito la Dragneel para luego saltar a los brazos de la rubia

-hola Wendy, valla estas muy grande- Lucy se separo, al sentir unas miradas sobre ella

-cuanto tiempo Lucy- dijo Igneel

-Lucy-chan, cuanto has cambiado-dijo Grandine

-Lushy- Happy había saltado a los brazos de la rubia y acomodo su rostro

-¿Cómo están todos?- ella sonrió y se dirigió a Happy – venimos a recogerte Happy- detrás de la rubia se apareció Lector

-ya vuelvo, llamare a Natsu- Happy voló hasta la habitación de Natsu, que no había escuchado nada, gracias al par de audífonos que tenia –Natsu- Happy salto hacia su hermano

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- se quejo Natsu sacándose los audífonos

-vamos con Lector- pidió Happy, dejando la visita de Lucy como una sorpresa

-ve solo, yo estoy ocupado-a Happy no le importo y arrastro a Natsu, hacia las escaleras

-yo no quiero ir-

-quieres algo de comer, linda- se escucho la voz de su madre

-no gracias, comeré en el parque- ahí es cuando cayó en cuenta, de quien los acompañaría

-Happy ¿es…?- Happy solo asintió

\- y su delantera es muy grande- Natsu se sonrojo y le dio un puñetazo

-pervertido- dijo antes de bajar- hola Luce- dijo Natsu enseñando una de sus características sonrisas

-hola Natsu- Lucy se sonrojo por la sonrisa, cosa que Grandine noto- ¿vamos?- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-si- dijo Natsu y los cuatro chicos se fueron

-viste eso ¿cierto?-pregunto la mujer a su esposo

-claro que si- dijo sonriendo

* * *

Los chicos iban comiendo un helado, con Happy y Lector conversando, enfrente de Lucy y Natsu

-Lushy- el tono de Happy, era suplicante

-de acuerdo- y ambos niños fueron hacia los juegos- este lugar a cambiado mucho- Lucy tenía una mirada de nostalgia

-también hay cosas que no han cambiado- dijo Natsu, Lucy iba a preguntarle a que se refería, pero una voz la corto

-hola Lucy – Loke se acerco a Lucy y beso su mano- ¿Cómo has estado preciosa?- Natsu estaba furioso así que puso su plan en marcha

-listo, has logrado que se me agote la paciencia- le grito Natsu a Loke

-Natsu cálmate- suplico la rubia

-no, porque esto es de otro nivel- Natsu se dirigió a Loke- mira gatito súper desarrollado te voy dejar en claro, que no voy a perder

\- ¿a qué te refieres?, si te refieres a quien es mi mejor amigo, los dos pueden ser mis amigos- dijo Lucy en un intento desesperado para que no peleasen (N/A: si claro Lucy solo amiga de Natsu)

-yo me refiero a esto- Natsu toma a Lucy por la cintura y la acerco para poseer sus labios que formaron un hermoso beso y al separarse (N/A: **** oxigeno) encaro a Loke- te quedo claro- Loke no podía moverse y menos Lucy- voy a dejar a Lector y Happy a su casa- Natsu se estaba marchando, pero se giro- recuerda esto Lucy, yo Natsu Dragneel conquistare tu corazón y lo que sucedió hace tres años, no sucederá de nuevo- sonrió victorioso y se marcho del parque con los dos niños siguiéndolo.

Lucy empezó a caminar, sin salir del shock todavía y paro frente a una casa, tomo su celular y marco a un número

- _diga-_ dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

-AHHHHHHHH!- grito Lucy

 _-¿Qué te paso?-_ dejo preocupada la McGarden

-¡abre la maldita puerta, que estoy afuera!- cinco segundos después, la puerta de la casa fue abierta y se vio a Levy con el teléfono en su oreja

-cuéntamelo todo- Lucy entro y se sentó en uno de los sofás- ¿quieres agua?- la rubia negó y Levy la tomo

-Natsu me beso-Levy se atraganto

-¿escuche que Natsu te beso?- la rubia solo atino a asentir

-esto es un alerta roja-

* * *

 ** _KYA! como ame escribir esto, no podía no escribirlo, hoy día la inspiración toco a mi puerta ¿que ara Lucy al respecto?_**

 ** _dejen un review si les gusto_**

 ** _hasta la próxima_**


	15. Chapter 15: el llamado al reencuentro

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Casa McGarden: (Domingo 9:00 pm)_**

-esto es alerta roja- dijo será, Levy se sentó frente a Lucy- cuéntamelo, con detalles- Lucy le conto lo sucedido y Levy la escuchaba atentamente-… y eso es lo que paso- termino de relatar la Heartfilia, que se encontraba muy nerviosa por la reacción de su amiga, que no fue lo que ella esperaba

-KYA! ¡Qué romántico!- grito la peli azul, que se movía de un lado para otro, abrazando una almohada. A Lucy se le cayó una gotita por la nuca ante la escena y rio nerviosa

-¿y…?- pregunto, esperando la ayuda de su amiga

\- en mi opinión creo que deberías esperar un poco- dijo recobrando la compostura y parándose del piso

\- ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, primero debes saber si lo que dice es verdad- se tomo el mentón mientras asentía

-ese beso me pareció muy real- opino la rubia algo sonrojada

-también es para ver, de que es capaz de hacer por conquistarte- a Levy le brillaron los ojos

-pero…-

-y además, me tienes que contar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿Qué paso hace tres años?- a Lucy se le había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle, "Lucy Heartfilia, no hay secretos entre amigas" se regaño a sí misma - hace tres años, antes de irme, Natsu medio mi primer beso y me dijo que no me odiaba, como yo creía- Lucy parecía un tomate al decir eso en voz alta y al mirar a Levy la vio como una perfecta estatua y no parpadeaba

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarme todo eso?-le grito la Mc Garden- decidido- Levy agarro su teléfono y marco a un numero

-¿Qué estas asiendo?- Levy izo una seña, para que parara de hablar-¿no me digas que…?

\- hola Erza, estamos en un alerta roja, tienes que venir ahora… me importa un rábano que estés comiendo tu pastel… bien, lo siento, pero Lucy tiene un problema amoroso… si, llama a Juvia… Natsu la beso- cinco segundos después se escucho el timbre y Levy al abrir la puerta se encontró con Erza cargando a Juvia y Juvia inconsciente con remolinos en los ojos

\- ¿Qué Natsu hiso qué?- Erza se veía más atemorizante de lo usual y un aura oscura apareció por detrás

* * *

 ** _Escuela Fairy Tail (Lunes 7:30 am)_**

Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Levy habían llegado a rastras, a la escuela, ya que se habían quedando hablando hasta muy tarde, sobre chicos. Cosas como lo de Lucy, que a Levy le gustaba Gajeel, que Juvia era novia de Gray y que Jerall le había preguntado, a Erza, si podía ser su novia, cosa que lo único que podía hacer la peli roja era patearlo, literalmente y claro que todas se habían enojado con todas por omitir esos "pequeños" detalles, pero rato después volvieron a ser las mismas.

-hola Luce- dijo un alegre peli rosa, que se encontraba junto con Jerall, Gajeel y Gray. A las chicas se les subieron los colores a la cara y rato después, detrás de las chicas, apareció Loke, demasiado serio, se acerco a Natsu y lo agarro del cuello.

-mira Dragneel, no quedaras inmune, por haber besado a Lucy frente a mis ojos ¿escuchaste?- a Lucy le salía humo de la vergüenza y Natsu sentía un escalofríos en la espalda

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- esas fueron las espeluznantes voces de los tres hermanos mayores de Lucy (Gajeel, Gray y Jerall) y empezó un de las muchas persecuciones, lo que saco una gotita por la sien a las chicas

* * *

 ** _Fin de clases: (cafetería)_**

Lucy se encontraba trabajando y Natsu la había estado mirándola todo el tiempo. Lucy sentía que se había ganado una segunda "Juvia" y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa, ahora podía entender un poco más a su amigo Gray, pero lo que no sabía era que otra mirada se dirigían hacia ella, cosa que Natsu si noto.

\- Mira ¿puedes venir?- Natsu se acerco al oído de Mira y le susurro algo, a lo que ella sonrió, luego se paro frente al escenario y dijo:

-damas y caballeros, uno de nuestros clientes se a ofrecido para cantarnos una canción, así que damas y caballeros con ustedes, Natsu Dragneel- todo el mundo aplaudió y a Lucy se le cayó la mandíbula ¿Qué locura hará Natsu ahora?

-bien, esta canción es para una chica especial y para los pervertidos que la miran- al decir lo último, se pudo notar un pequeño tono de desprecio y tomo la guitarra que se encontraba en el escenario

Letra:

Perfecto es, cuando camina, con sus viejos jeans

Todos se voltean a mirar, mirar

No puedo vivir si ella no está el sol brilla

Y el mundo ya no puedo girar, girar

 _Lucy estaba toda roja, en ese párrafo había dicho muchas cosas y la rubia sintió un cosquilleo al mirar a Natsu_

Lo sé, lo sé tan cierto es

Todos quieren robarte mi amor

De mi lado quieren apartarte hoy

Somos la pareja del millón

No sé acerquen porque mío es su amor.

 _¿Cómo que pareja? Lucy pensó que se desplomaría en ese instante, pero no sabía si de la vergüenza o de la emoción_

Todos quieren robarte mi amor

De mi lado quieren apartarte hoy

Somos la pareja del millón

No sé acerquen porque mío es su amor.

 _Lucy miro a Mira tratando de buscar ayuda, pero lo único que gano fue una mirada picara_

Nanananana oh yeah

Nanananana oh right

Nanananana

Nanananana, mío es tu amor.

Tú sabes que yo jamás te dejare caer

Tú sabes que yo jamás voy a dejar

Que otro tome mi lugar oh!

 _"no dejare que nadie tome tu lugar" pensó Lucy que estaba en su nube de sueños, de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta "Lucy idiota" se golpeo mentalmente_

Todos quieren robarte mi amor

De mi lado quieren apartarte hoy

Somos la pareja del millón

No sé acerquen porque mío es su amor.

Todos quieren robarte mi amor

De mi lado quieren apartarte hoy

Somos la pareja del millón

No sé acerquen porque mío es su amor.

Nanananana oh yeah

Nanananana oh right

Nanananana

Nanananana, mío es tu amor.

Nanananana

Nanananana

Nanananana, mío es tu amor.

Al final de la canción todos aplaudieron y las chicas soltaban uno que otro suspiro y otras le gritaban cosas como "te amo" "cásate conmigo" o "cántame todas las mañanas", lo que saco el lado celoso de Lucy y lo único que izo fue, tratar de matar a cada una con la mirada y decirles (con la mirada) "aléjate de él, que es mío" callando a todos esos piropos. Un castaño, de sonrisa idiota y de piel bronceada se acerco a Lucy

-hola Lu-tan ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo el castaño

\- ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres?- dio extrañada la rubia, por que no recordaba a este tipo con cara de tarado

\- me olvidaste Lu-nya, soy tu Dan-sama- el chico se señalo a si mismo

-lo siento, no te recuerdo- dijo haciendo un reverencia- bueno me tengo que ir-

-hey Lucy, te llevo- dijo el Dragneel pero en menos de un segundo todas las chicas del café lo rodearon, impidiéndole el paso y Lucy lo miro de mala manera

-me voy –la rubia se puso un abrigo y se fue, pero fue seguida sigilosamente por el chico de cabello castaño

* * *

Lucy iba caminando por una calle, con muy poca gente y para llegar más rápido se dirigió hacia un parque.

-pero que preciosidad resultaste ser Lu-tan- esa voz era espeluznante, a Lucy le subió un escalofrió por la espalda, al sentir una presencia extraña atrás de ella, así que izo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, lanzarle una patada a la cara, a la persona, pero al hacerlo alguien agarro su pie

\- ¿Qué demonios…?- Lucy se quedo sin palabras al ver al chico de la cafetería, con una sonrisa torcida y puso sus manos en el piso y alzo la otra pierna dándole en la mandíbula e hiso que soltara su pie. Al caer de pie se acerco un poco -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-a esa distancia pudo notar la sonrisa del chico, que se lanzo a Lucy y la agarro de las muñecas y la puso contra un tronco, aprisionando sus piernas con sus rodillas

-vaya señorita Heartfilia, debería tener más respeto, que he venido por usted- Dan le agarro el mentón para que lo mirara- su mirada de odio es preciosa-

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Lucy trataba de zafarse del agarre pero era imposible

-Jude Heartfilia ¿le suena?- Lucy abrió grandes sus orbes achocolatados- él la quiere en su mansión, señorita Heartfilia usted se casara en un mes con un hombre adinerado, para agrandar la empresa- Lucy derramo lagrimas, el padre que la abandono, la quería de vuelta para uno de sus caprichos

-no quiero- su voz era apenas audible

-¿Qué dijiste muñeca?-

-no quiero y no iré por algo que arriesgue mi felicidad- grito mientras más lagrimas salían

-vaya que eres egoísta señorita- de repente su cara se volvió más malvada y Lucy se aterro mas por lo que dijo después-¿Qué tal si te violo aquí?- su sonrisa era torcida y su mano libre empezó a desabrochar la blusa de la rubia

-NO ¡detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba la rubia mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Lucy cayó al suelo, ya que el maniático había dejado de aprisionarla

-te dijo que no imbécil y cuando ella dice que no, es no- Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura de Natsu frente a ella

-¡Natsu!- grito la rubia, pero este no la miro

-vamos levántate maldito, que todavía no te mato- Dan se levanto y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo contra Natsu, que le implanto un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente- no te perdonare por haber tocado a Lucy ¿me entendiste?- Natsu pateo el estomago del castaño, pero se detuvo al sentir los delicados brazos de la rubia en su cuerpo

-Natsu, Natsu –decía la rubia entre llantos, Natsu se volteo y envolvió a la Heartfilia en sus brazos- tengo miedo Natsu-

-descuida todo estará bien yo te protegeré- Natsu acaricio los cabellos dorados de Lucy

* * *

Rato después llego la policía llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente de Dan, dejando a Lucy y a Natsu solos, todavía sin separarse.

-vino por mi- dijo la rubia, en un susurro que alcanzo a oír el Dragneel

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo temiéndose lo peor

-Natsu, mi padre biológico, lo mando a encontrarme, me quiere casar con un extraño y separarme de todos-Natsu abrió grande los ojos y se separo un poco de la rubia para ver su cara, llena de lagrimas.

* * *

-no puede ser- Makarov había llegado a casa y se encontró con Lucy llorando en los brazos de Natsu y a Sting con una mirada de miedo. Se entero poco después de lo que había sucedido y casi le da un paro cardiaco

-abuelo ¿Qué aremos?-pregunto mirando a su hermana dormida, con su cabeza en las piernas de Natsu y este acariciaba sus cabellos dorados

-no dejaremos que se la lleven, llamare a Igneel, a Metalicana y a Ul, ellos nos ayudaran a proteger a Lucy- dijo más serio que nunca

* * *

 _ **chan, chan, chaan damas y caballeros este es le capitulo del día, espero que les aya gustado y se les gusto dejen un review**_

 _ **¿que pasara con Lucy? ¿que ara Natsu al respecto? lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo así que no dejen de verlo**_

 _ **hasta la próxima, un beso grade a todos Mika-chan de despide**_


	16. Chapter 16: recuerdos de un sueño

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _10 años antes:_**

Una Lucy de 7 años se encontraba en un parque, revolviendo la arena con un palito

-vaya pero si es Luigi-dijo una voz, que le parecía irritante a la rubia

-es Lucy idiota- dijo enfadada la pequeña rubia, girándose hacia el poseedor de la voz

-yo no me llamo idiota, ¿Qué se te olvido? Me llamo Natsu- el niño de cabellera rosada tenía el seño levemente fruncido

-lo sé, al único que se le olvido mi nombre, fue a ti, pero creo que idiota te queda mejor, ya que lo idiota no te lo quita nadie- contraataco la rubia. Ellos tenían una rivalidad tan grande que echaban chispas por los ojos

-¡Natsu!-grito una voz femenina y al encontrarse con la dueña de esa voz, se encontraron con una niña de cabello escarlata, un niño de cabello zafiro y un niño de cabello oscuro corriendo hacia ellos- ¿Por qué no nos esperaste como acordamos?- dijo furiosa la niña

-Erza – el peli rosado cambio su cara a una de temor, como si hubiera visto a un demonio o algo peor

\- ¿a ti que te pico?- Lucy lo miraba extrañada

-sálvense quien pueda- grito antes de echarse a correr. Lucy sintió un escalofrió cuando la niña paso cerca de ella, para perseguir a Natsu

\- que miedo- Lucy trago duro, con intenciones de irse, dio la vuelta y vio a los dos chicos, que la miraban-hola- atino a decir, muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién eres?- dijo el niño de cabello zafiro y tatuaje en el ojo

\- soy Lucy- ella sonrió dulcemente

-eres tan tierna- el niño no se resistió y la abrazo- soy Jerall, pero dime onii-chan- el sonrió y luego miro al chico de cabello oscuro. Lucy al ver al chico que la miraba con frialdad, se soltó del agarre de su nuevo hermano y se acerco al muchacho.

\- hola yo soy Lucy, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo en un tono tan dulce, que hiso que el peli oscuro se sonrojara

-soy Gray Fullbuster- el chico desvío su mirada y pudo ver a Erza arrastrando a un Natsu medio muerto

-Erza ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Generalmente duras menos que eso- dijo sonriente el chico

\- escalo un árbol- la niña que respondía al nombre de Erza, miro a Lucy- ¿Quién eres?-

\- soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto- la rubia hiso una reverencia algo nerviosa

-el gusto es mío, soy Erza Scarlet – Erza sonrió

-dime Lucy, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con el imbécil de Natsu? ¿Acaso son amigos?- pregunto Gray

\- ni que estuviera loca, ni sueñen en que seré amiga de ese idiota- la Heartfilia se cruzo de brazos

-que dijiste Luigi- Natsu se había recuperado y encaro a la rubia.A Lucy se le iba a escapar una vena por la sien y lo miro de mala manera con un aura espeluznante rodeándola

\- ¡es Lucy imbécil!- ella le dio un puñetazo, en el estomago y a él se le escapo el aire

-bien hecho amiga- Gray se le enseño la mano y las chocaron

\- ayuda- dijo en un suspiro el Dragneel y ambos chicos se echaron a reír

-ahora juguemos a "tu las traes"- propuso Jerall

-Natsu las trae- sentencio la Scarlet

\- ¿Por qué?- se quejo, ya repuesto el muchacho

-porque si- la voz de Erza era atemorizante, así que Natsu no pudo hacer más que obedecer y todos se echaron a correr, en distintas direcciones

* * *

Lucy se encontraba ya muy lejos y alcanzo a divisar una niña de cabellera azul claro, que estaba sentada en una banca, leyendo un libro, no uno pequeño que leería un niño de su edad, no, era uno de aproximadamente 200 páginas, pero lo que a Lucy le llamo la atención, era que ese libro era uno de sus favoritos, así que se acerco.

-wow ¿te gusta ese libro?- la niña de cabellera azul levanto su mirada para ver a la rubia

\- ¿me hablas a mi?- pregunto extrañada la niña

-claro ¿a quién más?-

\- si me gusta mucho este libro- dijo algo sonrojada- es mi libro favorito

\- el mío igual- dijo emocionada y la niña la miro con ojos como plato, no creyó que niños de su edad leyeran ese tipo de libros- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Levy McGarden-

-bien Levy-chan, yo soy Lucy, creo que seremos buenas amigas- dijo sonriente

\- tu las traes- Lucy dirigió su mirada, al niño de mirada jade, que había salido corriendo

-hey Natsu, idiota eso es trampa- dijo enojada, así que se paro y salió corriendo tras de él, pero se detuvo- hey Levy-chan, ven a jugar con nosotros- a Levy se le iluminaron los ojos, miro sus libros por un rato y se dirigió hacia su nueva amiga

-espérame Lu-chan-

* * *

-oye niña discúlpate- 3 niños un poco más grandes que Lucy se encontraban rodeando a la niña de cabellos rubios y a la peli azul. Levy se encontraba de rodillas atrás de Lucy, que extendía los brazos hacia los lados, en señal de que estaba protegiendo a Levy

-ella no tiene por que disculparse, tú fuiste el idiota que se le ocurrió decir esas cosas- dijo seria, la niña

-¿Cómo me dijiste, niñata?- dijo notablemente enojado

-no te creas mucho por ser un par de años más grande que yo- dijo desafiante

\- ahora si me hartaste-el niño había alzado la mano, para pegarle una bofetada y Lucy cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Se escucho el sonido del golpe, pero a ella no le dio. Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la figura de Natsu frente a ella con la cara corrida hacia un lado, ella se sorprendió y sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho.

-no vuelvas a levantarle la mano - Natsu lo había agarrado del cuello y lo miro a los ojos- ¿entendiste?-

-Natsu- se escucho las voces de sus amigos, que estaban corriendo en su dirección

-rayos el es Salamander, corran- el niño miro a sus compañeros, pero estaban siendo sujetados por Gray y Jerall

-yo me encargare de los niños malos- dijo Erza tronando sus nudillos. Los niños tenían tanto miedo que se pusieron a temblar

-no te dejaremos todo el trabajo a ti- dijeron los chicos

Natsu se alejo un poco de la zona de castigo y Lucy lo siguió

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto la rubia algo triste

\- no dejare que alguien te haga daño, soy el único que puede molestarte- dijo decidido y sonriente. Lucy se sonrojo al instante y se acerco a Natsu- ¿Qué te sucede?- Lucy le toco la mejilla, que había sido abofeteado por el niño y Natsu hiso una mueca de dolor, la rubia entristeció la mirada y unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir, verdaderamente se sentía muy mal por Natsu, si él no hubiera estado ahí, a ella le estaría doliendo, no a él. Natsu se dio cuenta de eso y recordó la promesa que había hecho con Sting.

-gracias- Lucy tenia la voz un poco quebrada

-no llores, te vas a poner más fea- las palabras de Natsu llegaron a Lucy y lo miro enojada, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no quería llorar, solo pegarle y no sabía porque, pero sintió que ese era su objetivo, haci que sonrió un poco y repitió- gracias Natsu- Natsu sonrió y poco a poco la imagen de Natsu fue iluminada por una luz blanca haciendo que todo se volviera de color blanco.

Lucy despertó, se encontraba en la sala de su casa, tenía los ojos húmedos y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en las piernas, de un Natsu dormido y con un hilo de baba. Lucy miro un rato la imagen de Natsu durmiendo y acaricio su mejilla

-por favor no me dejes sola- Lucy se sentó al lado de él y recobro el sueño, mientras sujetaba la mano de Natsu

* * *

 ** _hoy día retrocedimos un poco en el tiempo a través de los sueños de Lucy_**

 ** _¿y que opinan? ¿les gusto? espero que si_**

 ** _como me encanta el Nalu X3 recuerden mañana es u me gustaría que me ayudaran con algunas ideas_**

 ** _bueno, dejen un review y gracias a las personas que e lo dejan, lo quiero 3_**

 ** _hasta la próxima, un bes, bye_**


	17. Chapter 17: presentación y encuentro

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Escuela Fairy Tail:_**

Los amigos de Lucy y Natsu estaban como siempre conversando, pero algo les preocupaba y era que, ellos no llegaban, cosa que era rara en ambos, tanto que a los "hermanos" de Lucy se les paso algo por la cabeza que tenía que ver con Lucy disfrazada de caperucita y a Natsu disfrazado de lobo. La campana sonó, dando a entender que iban empezar las clases, pero el profesor todavía no llegaba, dándoles la oportunidad de llamar a sus amigos

-vamos Lu-chan contesta- repetía una y otra vez, con el teléfono en el oído. La llamada se cortó cosa que preocupo más Levy

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Gray, que se encontraba en la misma situación que Levy. Ella lo único que izo fue negar con la cabeza

-esto es cosa seria- dijo la Titania- vamos a la casa de Lucy – Erza se paró de su asiento y ellos pensaron que ella estaba muy preocupada como para faltar a clases-¿quieren invitación? Andando- sentencio Erza y se marcho al igual que el grupo de amigos

* * *

Al llegar al frente de la casa de la Heartfilia, Erza derribo la puerta, encontrándose con Lucy y Natsu sentados en el sillón, Makarov enfrente de Igneel Dragneel, Metalicana Redfox y Ul Fullbuster y Laxus y Sting al lado de su hermana.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto la Titania con tono autoritario

-chicos- Lucy se paro para abrazarlos y largarse a llorar, ya que ella estaba muy preocupada, por que minutos antes llego una carta de nada más y nada menos que Jude Heartfilia, amenazando que si no hacia lo que él decía algo le pasaría a sus amigos

-Viejo, dime lo que está pasando- era el turno de Gajeel, que se había acercado a su padre

-la verdad es que llego una carta del padre biológico de Lucy- dijo el mayor de los Redfox

-y quiere llevársela de aquí para casarla con un hombre millonario- dijo Ul

\- entonces ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- pregunto el Fullbuster

-verán- Igneel se acerco para contarles a los chicos- Jude y Layla Heartfilia eran nuestros amigos de la infancia y cuando Layla murió no estuvimos con ella, así que nuestro deber ahora es proteger a Lucy, incluso de su mismísimo padre- Igneel tenía un tono serio- y ahora que lo saben necesitamos su ayuda para protegerla cueste lo que cueste porque tenemos que abrirle los ojos a Jude de una vez por todas

* * *

 ** _Una semana después:_**

Después de lo sucedido, ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para protegerla y Lucy pudo volver normalmente a la escuela y debes en cuando encontraba a uno que otro espía, que terminaba en el hospital.

Hoy día era la presentación y todos estaban muy nerviosos

-bien Lucy no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- animo a la rubia que últimamente estaba paranoica

-Juvia cree que Gray-sama tiene razón-opino la Loxar que se encontraba buscando su vestuario

-tienen razón hoy es un día importante haci que daré lo mejor de mi- Lucy tomo a Juvia del brazo y la arrastro a los vestidores, en donde se encontraban todas las chicas

-hola Erza, Levy-chan- saludo Lucy, que se detuvo un momento- se ven preciosas- Levy y Erza vestían de color negro. Levy de un vestido de tirantes gruesas, de estatura hasta las rodillas y si cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, Erza estaba con un vestido que se ajustaba a su figura, una chaqueta de cuero negra, el cabello amarrado a un rodete y los ojos delineados.

-gracias, ahora les toca a ustedes- Levy les paso unos vestuarios y en menos de 10 minutos las dos chicas estaban listas. Lucy con una camisa de color blanco a rayas verticales, sin mangas y unos pantalones negros ajustados, con el cabello terminado en ondas y Juvia tenía un vestido estraples con escote de corazón y una boina a un lado de la cabeza

-creo que os ganaron

 _-damas y caballeros anunciamos que la presentación de música de los chicos de segundo año está por empezar_ \- se escucho la voz de Lira-sensei dando a entender de que las chicas ya deberían estar tras bambalinas, así que corrieron a más no poder

* * *

 ** _Tras bambalinas._**

-¿Donde estarán?- decía impaciente el Dragneel que al igual que todos los chicos estaban vestidos con una camisa blanca y unos jeans

-cálmate flamitas, ya llegaran- trato de tranquilizarlo Gray

-Natsu- una alvina de cabello corto se acerco al nombrado

-¿Lissana? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- quería preguntarte si después de la presentación nos podríamos encontrar en la entrada de la escuela ¿sí?- pregunto con ojos suplicante y no quedo con mas que acceder

-de acuerdo- se rindió el Dragneel

-llegamos- se escucho las voces de las chicas que estaban muy cansadas

-chicas les toca- indico la profesora y las chicas salieron al escenario, pero antes Lucy miro de ala manera a la alvia

* * *

Las chicas estaban en el escenario y apagaron las luces y empezó a sonar la canción

Letra:

[Erza]

Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist… or biology  
It's obvious… when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected…  
Oh  
[Lucy]  
And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question  
I already know  
[Todas]  
It's in his DNA  
His D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-B-B-BREATH away  
I feel it every day  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-D-DNA  
[Juvia]  
It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah hey yeah  
Now I don't have  
Any first degree  
But I know… what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar  
Oh  
[Lucy]  
And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question  
I already know  
[Todas]  
It's in his DNA  
His D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-B-B-BREATH away  
I feel it every day  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-D-DNA

 _En ese momento a Levy le ilumino un foco de luz_

[Levy]  
It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No he don't need to try  
Made from all the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
[Todas]  
In his D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
His D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-B-B-BREATH away  
I feel it every day  
And that's what makes a man (makes a man)  
Not hard to understand (to understand)  
Perfect in every way (in every way)  
I see it in his face (it in his face)  
Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)  
It's in his D-D-D-D-DNA

Todos aplaudieron pero los aplausos cesaron cuando vieron que los chicos entraban a escena

* * *

Era momento para la canción final que sería protagonizada por Lucy y Natsu. En ese momento el vestuario de Lucy era un vestido absolutamente blanco y de tiras y el de Natsu una camisa azul cielo y jeans, ambos estaban descalzos

-es tu momento de brillar cabeza de antorcha- Gray le golpeo la espalda

-mejor cállate Graynizo- dijo Natsu algo fastidiado

-chicos hora de entrar a escena-

Los chicos se pusieron en posición

Letra:

[lucy]

Lately I've been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

[Natsu]

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
[NaLu]

Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
[Lucy]

Yeah, we'll be counting stars  
[Natsu]  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
[Lucy]  
And I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
[Natsu]

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
[Lucy]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But lately I've been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
Yeah we'll be counting stars yeah

[Natsu]  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
[lucy]

And I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

[Natsu]

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

[NaLu]

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But lately I've been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars 

Al terminar la canción ambos chicos se miraron con un pequeño tinte color rojo en las mejillas. Lucy miro al frente y se encontró con la mirada de la persona que menos quería ver… el rostro de Jude Heartfilia. Ella tratando de encontrar ayuda, miro hacia el publico y se encontró con la irada de Igneel que el al percatarse de eso asintió dándole la señal de que ambos estarían hay  
Lucy al salir del escenario corrió hasta la salida del lugar dejando a todos confundidos

* * *

Lucy corrió lo más rápido posible atrás del gimnasio ¿por qué? Bueno hace apenas unos minutos le llego un mensaje de que el la esperaría ahí. ¿Cómo consiguió su número? No le importaba, solo quería terminar esto de una vez por todas

-pensé que no vendrías- se escucho una voz profunda que intimidaría a cualquiera. Lucy se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al hombre rubio

-no vino sola- Igneel paso por al lado de Jude para quedar al lado de Lucy-has cambiado Jude

-no tienes idea Igneel- dijo cortante el Heartfilia

-¿a qué has venido?- pregunto Igneel con un tono de tristeza

-a llevarme a mi hija-

-ahora soy tu hija- Lucy tenía sus ojos ocultos en su flequillo- nunca estuviste cuando te necesitaba- lo encaro con los ojos llorosos -solo me quieres para tus caprichos, no arriesgare i felicidad por una estupidez como esa-

-tú eres mi hija así que aras lo que yo diga- alzo la voz. Igneel vea toda la escena con coraje, pero el sabia que ellos tenían que solucionarlo

-no quiero tu apellido, no soy tu hija solo soy un niña que fue abandonada por usted, nada mas, haci que no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi-

-Lucy- los chicos se acercaron a la chica y se pusieron a la defensiva al ver al hombre

-¿Qué cree que hace?- grito Levy

-es cierto si fuera su hija no le arrebataría su felicidad- grito Gray

-así que no dejaremos que se la lleve- Juvia abrazo a Lucy, haciendo que esta sonría

-de acuerdo no me la llevare-Jude se sentía extraño al ver la sonrisa de Lucy, que por un momento pudo ver a Layla en ella y se fue-pero volveré-

Lucy lo miro sin sentimiento alguno mientras se marchaba

-oigan ¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto la rubia

Pero ese momento fue el inicio de un nuevo problema

* * *

 _ **no les gusto ¿cierto? lo se esta malo pero mañana pondré algo mejor**_

 _ **lo siento no podre subir e pero si habrá lo juro. por favor gomen .**_ __

 _ **hasta la proxima un beso**_

vino sola- Igneel paso por al lado deJude para quedar la lado de Leñal de que ambos estarian pezar terminado en ondas y Juv


	18. Chapter 18:la trampa

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Escuela Fairy Tail:_**

Una chica de cabellera rubia, se encontraba recargada en su asiento, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos, queriendo llorar por lo sucedido la noche anterior ¿y quién no lo haría?

 ** _Flash back:_**

 _-¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto la chica de cabellera rubia_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo buscas?-pregunto la pequeña Levy_

 _-estoy decidida, le daré una respuesta- Levy abrió los ojos como plato y sonrió por la decisión de su amiga ( **N/A:** por si no saben a lo que se refiere, es a la declaración de Natsu)_

 _\- descuida Lucy-san, nosotras te apoyaremos-dijo Juvia. Lucy sonrió y abrazo a sus amigas_

 _\- está en la entrada de la escuela, suerte- Levy le guiño el ojo y esta se fue corriendo hacia la entrada y pudo distinguir una cabellera rosa, pero lo que más le impresiono fue ver una cabellera platina_

 _-Natsu – grito la rubia, pero algo se quebró dentro de ella al ver a Natsu y a Lissana besándose. Lucy sintió que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa_

 ** _Fin de flash back:_**

Desde ese entonces no ha hablado con él, ni siquiera cuando la llamo después de la función

-Lu-chan- grito la chica de cabellera azul-¿Qué te paso?- en ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando nuevamente haci que no lo negó y abrazo a su amiga rompiendo en llanto

-Levy-chan, el me mintió, el quiere a Lissana- decía entre llanto. Levy abrió muy grandes los ojos, lo único que quería era ir con Natsu y romperle todo, pero se auto controlo y miro a su amiga

\- explícate-

-él y Lissana se estaban besando, ni siquiera trato de detenerla- Lucy miro al piso, ¿Qué sentirías si la persona que amas este basando a la persona que mas odias?

-ahora sí, de esta no te salvas Dragneel- Levy se arremango las mangas y despidida un aura maligna, cualquiera que se cruzara con ella, que descanse en paz.

-espera Levy-chan- Lucy trato de detenerla, pero era imposible- no te preocupes por favor yo… - Lucy bajo su tono de voz a un susurro casi inaudible -no quiero que me vea en este estado- Levy se detuvo y miro a su amiga, no soportaba verla así

-de acuerdo, pero si vuelve a hacer algo como eso, le parto la cara e incluso le digo a Erza

-Luce- se escucho un grito, que provenía de la puerta. Lucy se congelo, pensó que iba a llorar de nuevo. Natsu se acerco, pero Levy se puso en frente de ella

-ni lo pienses Dragneel, mejor ándate con Lissana- Levy se dio la vuelta llevándose a Luce hasta un asiento muy lejano al de Natsu y el chico de cabellera rosa se quedo algo confundido

-Natsu querido- Natsu y Lucy, que estaba a lo lejos, miraron a la dueña de esa voz que no era nada más y nada menos, que la alvina más irritante de toda la galaxia. Lucy la miro con tristeza, causando una sonrisa de satisfacción en la alvina

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Lissana?- Natsu dio un suspiro de agotamiento

-solo le quería dejar en claro a todas las chicas- Lissana se acerco peligrosamente a Natsu, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios- que Natsu Dragneel es mío- Lissana desvió su mirada hacia la rubia que tenía una mirada sin vida alguna y las lagrimas no querían parar. Natsu se quedo en un absoluto shock, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle así que miro hacia Lucy, que estaba llorando mientras veía la escena, a Natsu se le rompía el corazón ante la imagen de Lucy y más cuando vio que Loke la estaba ayudando y no el.

Cuando Loke y Lucy salieron del salón pudo moverse, pero cuando iba a mover un pie, fue detenido por ciertas personas

-ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo la voz apagada de Erza

\- ¿Qué ni lo piense? Ella está llorando y no estoy haciendo nada- grito Natsu con impotencia

-tú eres el causante de eso-dijo Gray, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo

\- ¿a qué…?- Natsu sentía ganas de golpearse ¿Qué él era el causante de esto?

-eres un idiota- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Juvia pronunciar esas palabras -Lucy-san te amaba te iba a dar una respuesta y tú te vas con la Lissana esa- grito Juvia entre lagrimas que prontamente fue abrazada por Gray.

Natsu se sentía como basura, pero él no tenía la culpa, no señoras y señores esta fue una trampa de la misma Lissana Strauss que miraba la escena con satisfacción

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _Lissana estaba en la entrada, hasta que apareció Natsu_

 _-¿Qué sucede Lissana?-pregunto jadeante, porque quería terminar rápido para poder hablar con Lucy_

 _-Natsu te quería pedir por favor que te alejes de Lucy-dijo seria, que cualquiera le creería_

 _-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?-Natsu estaba enojado, muy enojado_

 _\- ella te está usando, en cambio yo si te amo, como nadie más te ama-ella se acerco y lo agarro de la camisa_

 _-crees que te voy a creer, Erza ya me advirtió de ti, así que ni lo intentes- dijo muy serio_

 _-pero Natsu yo…- ella se abalanzo sobre Natsu besándolo y Natsu quedo en shock y ni siquiera pudo moverse y en ese omento llego Lucy y ya saben lo que paso._

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

Claro que después Natsu se alejo de ella, pero llego y se auto proclamo novia del Dragneel.

Natsu al salir del shock corrió en busca de Lucy

 ** _En otra parte de la escuela:_**

Lucy y Loke se encontraban caminando por los pacillos

-así que perdí contra Dragneel- suspiro Loke (recuerden la ocasión del parque porque Lucy ahí se entero de lo que siente Loke)

-no lo hiciste, el no sentía nada por mi- dijo con la voz quebrada

-la verdad es que no lo creo-empezó a hablar Loke lo que a la rubia le impresiono por la rivalidad que había entre ellos -el tenia un brillo en los ojos al hablar de ti-

-entonces ¿Por qué Lissana dijo que eran novios?- dijo Lucy al borde de las lagrimas

-no pensaste que pudo haber sido Lissana, sabes odio admitir eso, pero creo que es mejor para él y para ti, porque estas sufriendo- Lucy se quedo pensando un rato, puede ser cierto

\- tú también sufres- contraataco la rubia

-Lucy me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí- dijo ignorándola olímpicamente

-¿Qué sucede Loke?- dijo algo preocupada

\- ¿puedo besarte solo una vez? Y estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir y solo ser amigos- Lucy abrió grande los ojos, ¿Loke estaba pidiendo eso? Pero era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo así que asintió. Loke sonrió y la beso en los labios, en lo que llego Natsu.

* * *

 ** _chan chan chan, ¿se lo esperaban? ¿review?por fis_**

 ** _espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _prepárense va llegando el final_** ****

 ** _hasta la próxima . besos_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

Natsu miraba la escena, sin poder decir mucho y cuando se separaron, Lucy le sonrió algo triste de hacerle eso a su amigo

-gracias Lucy- dijo Loke

-yo no me rendiré- Loke y Lucy dirigieron su mirada a Natsu, muy sorprendidos

-Natsu yo…- Lucy sintió la necesidad de explicárselo, pero se detuvo

\- no necesitas explicarlo, tampoco te lo he explicado- dijo ya mas repuesto- así que no dejare de luchar por ti –

* * *

 ** _No muy lejos de ahí:_**

-qué rayos tengo que hacer para que esa rubia teñida desaparezca –Lissana agarro con fuerza su falda - si quiero que desaparezca, ella no debe estar aquí, la odio, me quito a Natsu y no la voy a perdonar- a Lissana se le ocurrió una idea que puso una sonrisa en sus labios

* * *

Lucy se encontraba en el receso junto a sus amigas, se notaba más alegre gracias las palabras de Natsu, pero no sabía si confiar plenamente en el

-oigan ¿han visto a la estufa parlante?- pregunto Gray

-no, no lo hemos visto- respondieron todas y Gray se fijo en Lucy

-¿pensaste en llamarlo?-pregunto Levy

-cierto- Gray tomo su celular y marco al número -halo Natsu… donde diablos estas … ¿Cómo que estas en…?... sabes Erza te va a matar… esta en frente mío y no se ve bien

-Natsu maldito donde rayos te metiste-Erza le quito el celular

-…..- nadie contesto y Erza lanzo el celular muy enojada

-mi celular- Gray empezó a llorar sobre el pobre celular

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Levy

-está fuera de la ciudad, dijo que quería pensar un poco-

-oigan han visto a Natsu-pregunto Lissana, que había llegado

-¿Por qué no te metes en donde te llamen?-contesto Erza, notablemente enojada

-si no lo sabías él es mi novio- recordó la alvina a todas las presentes

-pues a mí me dio otra cosa- dijo Gray ganándose una que otra mirada. Lissana estaba muy sorprendida

-tu calla…- fue interrumpida por la campana de inicio de clases

* * *

Era hora de la clase de natación con la profesora acuario.

Lucy estaba muy preocupada por Natsu, se había ido sin decirle a nadie.

-bien chicas quienes pueden nadar bien- Lucy y unas chicas mas levitaron la mano – bien Lucy y las demás vayan a la piscina onda- la profesora señalo una piscina que se encontraba fuera del recinto.

-Lucy-sanpai- Lucy dirigió la mirada hacia unas estudiantes de primer año- fue muy dolorosa en la forma que te rechazaron- dijeron mientras se reían. Lucy sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia el lado hondo de la piscina

-¡Lu-chan!- Levy no podía saltar dado el hecho de que no podía nadar- ayuda- en menos de un segundo alguien había saltado al agua para rescatarla

 ** _POV Lucy:_**

 _¿Qué sucede? vamos Lucy reacciona, te estás ahogando, no puedo respirar todo se esta volviendo oscuro, debo… alguien me está agarrando el brazo es…_

 ** _Fin POV Lucy_**

-Lu-chan- Levy estaba llorando ella se dirigió - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso idiota?-se dirijo a Lissana , que estaba divertida ante la situación

-se lo merecía por meterse en mi camino- dijo Lissana, pero fue callada por que alguien la había abofeteado 

-¿te parece chistoso Lissana?-

-Mira-nee-

-vamos Lucy despierta, por favor- pedía la persona que la había salvado, mientras las lagrimas bordeaban sus ojos- no me dejes-

-cálmate Natsu- pedía la McGarden, en ese momento Lucy empezó a toser, mientras recobraba la conciencia

-Natsu- Natsu la abrazo fuertemente

-jamás vuelvas a hacer eso- le susurro el oído cosa que sonrojo a la rubia

-Natsu - el peli rosa se dio cuenta y se separo de la rubia y viendo su mirada, pero lo que dijo después, lo dejo petrificado

* * *

 ** _corto lo se pero no sabia que escribir_**

 ** _ya en un par de días estará el final_**

 ** _hasta la próxima_**


	20. Chapter 20: accidente

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

Lucy estaba entre los brazos de Natsu que estaba más quieto que una piedra al escuchar lo que dijo Lucy

-yo te amo Natsu, pero yo no sé si tu lo haces de verdad, ya que por nada Lissana dijo que eran novios ¿no?- Lucy se levanto y se tambaleo un poco pero recobro el equilibrio y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Natsu- recuérdalo yo te amo y te ame, no pude decírtelo antes de irme- Lucy dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde la profesora Acuario. Natsu se quedo sentado ahí por un rato viendo la figura irse de nuevo. Una lagrima rebelde salió y Lissana se acerco a el

\- ves te lo dije, yo soy la única que te ama-

-cállate, todo es tu culpa, tú no sabes lo que es querer de verdad a alguien- dijo ocultando su mirada en un flequillo

-claro que lo sé, porque te amo a ti- respondió algo dolida

-entonces no harías que la persona que amas sufra- Lissana se quedo quieta, ¿peso en eso alguna vez?

* * *

Lucy ya volvía a su casa, no le importaba nada, ¿Cómo le pudo decir eso a Natsu?

-hola Lucy, ¿Cómo estuvo tu…?-Sting no dijo nada al ver a Lucy, se veía devastada

-onii-chan-Lucy corrió hacia su hermano, llamándolo por primera vez "onii-chan"- ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado?- dijo entre llanto

-si fue el maldito de Dragneel juro que…-

-no soy yo, que empeore las cosas- dijo separándose de su hermano- ni siquiera lo escuche-

-solo espera un poco ¿sí? Ya todo pasara- dijo mientras la abrazaba- ve a dormir ¿sí?- ella asintió y subió las escaleras

* * *

 _Lucy se encontraba en un prado, absolutamente sola, hasta que pudo divisar una cabellera rosa a lo lejos. El chico se da vuelta para mirar a Lucy y le dedica una gran sonrisa. Ella sonríe y camina hacia él, pero cada vez que caminaba él se alejaba mas, trato de gritarle pero no salina las palabras hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro_

-¡Natsu!- la rubia se sentó muy agitada y las lágrimas no se detenían- tengo miedo- dijo mientras se sostenía ambos brazos en busca de protección.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj, las siete de la mañana y se levanto pesadamente en busca de su uniforme

* * *

 ** _Casa Dragneel:_**

Natsu ya estaba despierto, no pudo dormir pensando en lo que le había dicho Lucy ¿Qué no la amaba? Debía estar muy afectada para pensar eso.

-Natsu ya levántate- se escucho la voz de Igneel al otro lado de la puerta. Natsu solo respondió con un "si" de mala gana

* * *

 ** _Clases de química:_**

-bien alumnos, vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas así que les voy a decir con quien, Dragneel y Heartfilia, Fullbuster y Loxar, McGarden y Redfox- y así dijo de uno en uno hasta que llego la hora de salir de la escuela.

* * *

Natsu y Lucy estaban caminando hasta su casa, ninguno decía una palabra hasta que Natsu se dispuso a hablar

-lo siento- Lucy lo miro y negó

-no te preocupes, si quieres a Lissana deberías ir con ella ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa triste

-yo no quiero a Lissana, solo he querido a una persona y es a ti- Lucy lo escucho tan sincero y se detuvo, sin darse cuenta de que se quedo a medio camino, en la calle donde un auto estaba a punto de arrollarla

-¡Lucy!- Lucy cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que jamás llego, en cambio sintió que alguien la empujaba bruscamente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró tirada en el piso y vio que la que había recibido el impacto del auto fue…

-¡Natsu!- todo dentro de ella se quebró y corrió en su auxilio- Natsu despierta por favor- las lagrimas salían y salían.-Natsu

* * *

 ** _demasiado corto, pero tenia que dejar algo para mañana_**

 ** _mañana ultimo capitulo_**

 ** _hasta la próxima_**


	21. Chapter 21: final

**_Estos personajes_** son de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí va el capitulo XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(N/A: nota autor)

 _ **pov:**_

* * *

 ** _Hospital de Magnolia:_**

Lucy estaba en la sala de espera, ya que Natsu había llegado hace unas 3 horas. Junto a ella estaban sus amigos y los familiares de Natsu.

-familiares de Natsu Dragneel- dijo una enfermera y Lucy salto como un resorte

-ella va entrar, es la novia- dijo Grandine, empujando a Lucy y le guiño el ojo. Lucy asintió

-bien por favor venga- la enfermera dirigió a Lucy hacia una habitación. Al entrar se pudo ver a Natsu en una camilla, inconsciente, conectado a unas maquinas.

-Natsu-

-el joven Dragneel esta inconsciente y…-la enfermera hiso una pequeña pausa -no sabemos hasta cuanto estará así, pero por el momento está estable- dijo sin rodeos la enfermera

-¿entonces está en coma?- la enfermera solo asintió, Lucy dejo caer una lagrima y abrazo a Natsu-idiota ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la enfermera se marcho rato después y todos entraron a ver a su amigos y sus padres

-Lucy-chan- dijo la madre de Natsu

-es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Natsu

-no te preocupes Lucy-chan, él nunca se lo hubiera perdonado se te pasara algo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza, la Dragneel

-Lu-chan, nos vamos, te eremos mañana- todos salieron de la sala, excepto Lucy que seguía mirando la cara de Natsu

-despierta pronto- Lucy se levanto, pero no vio que Natsu movió un poco su mano

* * *

 ** _Una semana después:_**

Después de lo ocurrido Lissana se fue del país, Lucy se volvió distante con todos y de vez en cuando habla con sus amigos

-Lu-chan, hoy habrá un partido ¿quieres venir?-pregunto la pequeña Levy que hace dos días se había vuelto novia de Gajeel

-no gracias Levy-chan, iré a ver a Natsu, tal vez otro día- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas, para ir al hospital.

Lucy ya había llegado al hospital.

-hola Natsu, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo al entrar, viendo el cuerpo dormido de su amigo y se sentó a su lado y como siempre tomándole la mano y empezó a hablarle de su día y cosas de sus amigos- sabes, hoy hay un partido, me hubiera gustado ir a hacerte porras- Lucy rio por lo bajo

-señorita Heartfilia, acabo el horario de visitas- dijo una de las enfermeras

-si voy en un momento- la enfermera asintió y se fue- Natsu, lamento no haberte dicho antes que yo ya te he perdonado y lo siento por todo, ¿me pregunto si sería mejor que e fuera? Solo te he causado problemas-

-señorita Heartfilia- repitió la enfermera

-también-Lucy se acerco a Natsu y lo beso, un beso que pudo transmitir todo su amor - te amo- Lucy se fijo en el electrocardiograma ( **N/A:** en donde se pueden ver los latidos del corazón) y se marcho. Lucy estaba ya a dos puertas de la habitación de Natsu y escucho un ruido que izo que el corazón se le detuviera un momento ( ** _N/A:_** el sonido del electrocardiograma de cuando al paciente se le detiene el corazón) y corrió hacia la habitación y no podía creer lo que veía.

-hola Luce- dijo el peli rosado con una gran sonrisa

-Natsu –grito la rubia, llorando de felicidad- idiota ¿Por qué no despertabas? Estaba muy preocupada-

-no podía permitir que te fueras de nuevo- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo

-no iré a ningún lado- Lucy se puso de puntitas para poder besar a Natsu

-¡Lu-chan! ¡Ganamos! ¡Gana…!-Levy se quedo petrificada la ver a Natsu despierto- Natsu- los dos chicos miraron a Levy y poco a poco llegaron los demás

* * *

 ** _3 años después:_**

 ** _Lucy POV:_**

Ya habían pasado tres años y en esos años si que pasaron cosas, un año después cuando nos graduamos Gray le pidió matrimonio a Juvia, cosa que acepto de inmediato, Jerall y Erza fueron los siguientes, fue tan romántico hasta en medio de la fiesta Natsu me lo propuso a mi (matrimonio) y yo obviamente acepte, dando inicio a una masacre, pero Natsu sobrevivió y nos casamos dos meses después y me llego una carta, que resulto ser de mi padre biológico que acababa de morir por una enfermedad. No le tome mucha importancia, hasta que leí la carta que me dejo diciendo que por favor lo perdonara y yo lo hice aunque fuera demasiado tarde.

Todavía recuerdo el día en el que estaba en el hospital por una cosa muy especial

 ** _Flash back:_**

-señor Dragneel, ya puede pasar- Natsu salto como un resorte al escuchar su nombre y se dirigió hacia donde indico la enfermera dejando ver una mujer rubia con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos

-Natsu-dijo la rubia al ver a Natsu acercándose a él-te tómalo-ordeno, cosa que el hiso con mucho cuidado-Nashi saluda a tu papá- a Natsu se le resbalaron un par de lagrimas mientras abrazaba su esposa y ahora a su hija

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

He pasado muchas aventuras con mis amigos y Natsu, recuerdo que poco después Lissana se caso con Sting y nuestra familia creció y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada ya que si las cosas no hubieran sido haci no estaría en estos momentos con mi querido Dragneel

* * *

 ** _bueno este es el final, la verdad es que queria hacerlo mas largo pero no tenia mucha imaginación y tampoco mucho tiempo pero prometo mejorar en futuros fics_**

 ** _hasta la próxima Mika-chan se va_**


End file.
